


Blood Craving

by aMaskedNinja



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, MalexMale, ObiKaka, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMaskedNinja/pseuds/aMaskedNinja
Summary: "Vampires don't really exist, right dad?"Triggers: MalexMale (Yaoi), Violence, Mature Themes and Language, MPreg, etc. Proceed with caution.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Sakumo/Madara Uchiha
Comments: 45
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter One

A young teen around the age of seventeen sighed quietly to himself as he made his way home from school. He was a senior in high school and things were definitely stressful since it was his final year before he hopefully went off to college. He looked up at the bright sky and watched the clouds roll by as he continued to make his way down the sidewalk. A gentle breeze blew through his silver locks and flung leaves around his feet. Fall was just beginning and some of the leaves had already changed colors. One leaf ended up landing directly on his head but he quickly shook his head to knock it off. The teen soon got annoyed with walking in silence so he pulled out his phone and plugged in his headphones before he slipped them on his head and turned on some music to hopefully make the time pass a little quicker. His home was only about thirty minutes away from his school on foot. Some days his father was able to drive him to school but most of the time, his old man was gone by the time he woke up.  
“I wonder if he’s home yet…” The male muttered softly. His father was always working and his hours usually varied. He hardly ever knew the exact time his father would be home. “Guess I should stop and pick up something for dinner.” He said before he changed his course and hurried off to a nearby Mini Mart.  
Once he arrived, he was greeted by a cashier he knew from school. His friend was a taller brunette with dark colored eyes and a face that would often scare people if they didn’t know who he was. Thinking of that made the shorter teen chuckle lightly. He soon found himself being wacked in the back of the head with a rolled up magazine. When he looked to see who it was, he only shook his head when he discovered it was Tenzou.  
“What are you chuckling about, Kakashi?” Tenzou asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“Thinking about how you scare people off with that resting bitch face of yours. I’m surprised you haven’t scared off your girlfriend yet.” Kakashi replied with a bit of a smirk.  
“Me? Scare her? She’s scarier than I am, especially when she’s angry. You should know because you’ve seen her angry.” The brunette replied. He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head while he walked with Kakashi around the small store. “So what are you doing for dinner tonight?” He asked.  
“Nothing too big. We’re kind of short on money right now so I can’t splurge too much on dinner. I think I have enough to get the stuff for chicken and potatoes.” Kakashi sighed a bit and turned down the aisle to grab a small bag of potatoes before continuing to walk.  
“Kakashi you know I can always spare some money for you to get some extra food. I really don’t mind at all.” Tenzou said as he looked toward his friend with a worried expression. Kakashi only shook his head and smiled toward his friend. He didn’t want to let his friend spend any money on him. He wouldn’t be able to pay the other back for some time.  
“No Ten. It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. We’re fine right now. I’m thinking about getting a job soon so I can help my father out.” Kakashi shrugged a bit before he reached up and rubbed his eyes lightly. A job would really add some stress to the silver haired male but if it would help his father out, he was willing to do it. His father was all he had since his mother died shortly after he was born. They had always been close and it really hurt Kakashi to see his father coming home so exhausted.  
“Kakashi, you’re going to drive yourself to the ground if you take on a job with school going on. Maybe you should hold off for a bit. I know you want to help your dad but he wouldn’t want you to overwork yourself.” Tenzou reached over and gently squeezed Kakashi’s shoulder. They soon arrived where the chicken was. Kakashi opened a cooler and grabbed a bag of frozen chicken breasts since it was cheaper than the other chicken they had. He then looked toward his friend and motioned for him to follow him back to the registers. They walked back together and Kakashi sat the two items down on the counter while he pulled his wallet from the worn down backpack on his shoulders. After everything was paid for, Kakashi picked up the bags and looked toward his friend with a smile.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow Ten. Don’t work too hard and don’t scare too many customers.” Kakashi said with a smirk before he hurried out the door, not giving Tenzou any time to reply to his comment.  
After about a twenty minute walk, Kakashi arrived at the small home he shared with his father. The house was actually in decent condition but there were a few small things that needed fixed. The garage door never opened and there was also a leak in the roof that was over the garage, not to mention their house had no heat but other than that, it was perfect to him. Kakashi slowly pulled his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door, however he paused as he went inside and glanced over his shoulder. He had a feeling that he was being watched by someone or something but there was no one behind him. He decided to shrug it off and went on inside, shutting the door behind him. “I’m probably just tired…” Kakashi muttered to himself before he made his way into the kitchen to start making dinner.  
Not too far away, in a forest that was fairly close to the young teen’s house, a dark shadow stood in a tree, watching the other with bright red eyes. The figure smirked slightly before turning away and disappearing into the woods.


	2. Chapter Two

About two hours had passed since Kakashi had arrived at his home. The teen had changed into a pair of simple grey sweatpants and an oversized black hoodie. He had just finished placing dinner on the table when he heard the door open. A male who looked very similar to Kakashi, known as Sakumo, stumbled through the door. His long grey hair was tied back in a messy ponytail and his face was filled with exhaustion. He groaned slightly as he kicked his shoes off and made his way to the kitchen. The smell of food filled his nose when he entered the kitchen and when he looked up, he almost instantly smiled.   
“Kakashi…” The older male said as he walked over and gently hugged his son. “Thank you for making dinner…”   
“You’re welcome dad. Eat up and then go rest. You look like you’re about to pass out.” Kakashi said as he helped his father sit down in one of the chairs. Once his father was seated, the teen sat down beside his father and started eating. “Sorry it isn’t much. This was all I could get us right now.”  
“Don’t be sorry, Kakashi. It isn’t your fault at all. I’m sorry money is so tight right now. I keep thinking about getting a second job until things manage to pick up.” Sakumo sighed softly and rubbed his eyes.   
“No, dad, don’t get a second job. You’re already worn out as it is. If you get another job your body might give out on you. I think I should be the one to get a job.” Kakashi replied quickly. He didn’t want his father to get another job. There was no way his father could handle it.   
“Kakashi...you shouldn’t have to worry about a job right now… You have school to worry about. You shouldn’t concern yourself with a job or anything financial right now.” Sakumo looked toward his son and gently ruffled his hair. “You already do enough. Don’t add more things on your shoulders right now. I won’t get a second job yet but if things don’t get better, I’ll have too.”   
Kakashi wanted to protest badly but he knew his father was a stubborn man and once he made up his mind, there was no changing it. The teen decided not to push the subject about getting a job so instead he changed the subject and they each talked about their day as they ate the small dinner they had. It was never too filling but they both knew there wasn’t much that could be done about it. Dinner was soon over with. Kakashi had cleaned up all the dishes and put them away while his father went off to get ready for bed. The teen wasn’t too surprised that his father was going to bed early like this. It was pretty common nowadays. Once his father went to bed, Kakashi would normally do his homework and watch a few movies or read a couple books until he was ready to go to bed as well. He’d often text Tenzou as well but he couldn’t do that tonight since his friend was at work.   
Kakashi eventually made his way into his own room after shutting off the lights in the living room and the kitchen. He opened the door to his small bedroom and stepped inside, shutting it behind him. He crawled into his small bed that was filled with blankets and pillows and settled down in his nest, a gentle sigh escaping as he did so. It was already starting to get cold in the house but with all the blankets Kakashi had, it didn’t bother him at all. He had planned on watching a movie but within a matter of seconds, the young teen had passed out in his bed.  
Over in Sakumo’s room, the older male was indeed still awake and he wasn’t alone. His room was dark but there was an expected visitor in there with him. This said visitor had been coming around for a few months now and his beloved son had no idea. It was probably better that way. If Kakashi knew what was going on, he’d most likely freak out and that was something Sakumo wanted to avoid for as long as possible. The older male had settled down on his bed with a sigh and looked toward the corner where the dark figure was standing. When the unknown person opened his eyes, they were shining bright red.   
“Are you just going to stand over there or are you going to come over here and get what you want?” Sakumo asked the figure while he settled back against his pillows. “I won’t be able to stay awake much longer…”   
“Maybe I just came to watch you sleep this time. I’m not exactly thirsty tonight.” The figure replied. It was clearly male. He had a fairly deep voice and it was a bit raspy from not drinking anything. As he spoke, a pair of bright white teeth could be seen in the shadows, two of them were sharp and in the shape of fangs.   
“You and I both know you never come to just watch me sleep.” Sakumo replied before he let out a yawn. He was pretty beat from today. He could hardly keep his eyes open to continue talking to his visitor. He soon found himself falling over in his bed but before his head touched down, it landed on something hard, but not too hard. “Hmm…?” He muttered. When he looked up, he saw that he had fallen against the chest of the figure.  
“If I take any blood from you tonight, you’ll be out for at least a day. You’re exhausted so don’t worry about me tonight. I’ll be fine without any tonight.” The male muttered softly. It was true he was craving Sakumo’s blood badly but he’d manage without for the night. He could always find a couple animals before he headed home. “Try to rest. I’ll be right here until it gets closer to morning.”   
Sakumo wanted to argue with this man he was leaning against but before he could even get a word out, his mouth was covered by a gloved hand and a chuckle came from the male he was resting on. Letting out a huff, the silver haired male decided to drop it and only nodded to show that he was willing to settle down for the night.   
“You’re one annoying vampire…” Sakumo muttered softly before he shifted and settled on his side with his head now back on the pillow. Indeed, he called his guest a vampire because that’s exactly what he was. When they had first met, Sakumo was pretty terrified and even more terrified when he had his blood drank for the first time but now they had become really close, maybe even too close.   
“Sure I am… Now go to sleep.” The vampire demanded while patting the other’s head lightly. After nodding once again, Sakumo drifted off into his own deep sleep, knowing that he’d have to be up fairly early in the morning.


	3. Chapter Three

A couple of days had passed and it was now the weekend. It was around seven at night and Kakashi was making his way home from the library with about six books in his arms. It would be enough to get him through the weekend since he already had all his homework done. He also kept considering trying to find a job to help out his father but any time he brought it up, his father just told him not to worry about it and stay focused on school. He hated how stubborn his old man was when it came to things like this but he also didn’t want to go behind his father’s back and try to get a job.   
After walking for about ten minutes, Kakashi blinked and looked around. He realized that he had taken a wrong turn and now he was going down a path he didn’t recognize right off the bat. The sun had pretty much set so it was practically dark. Normally, Kakashi didn’t fear the dark but since he was on an unknown path, he was starting to freak out slightly. He decided to just continue to walk and hope that he would eventually stumble upon a road he recognized.   
He felt like he had been walking forever but froze when he heard an ear piercing scream that came from a little ways down. Something in Kakashi’s gut was telling him to turn around and run but he didn’t listen to it. Instead he forced himself to walk forward in order to see what the scream was. He knew it was probably a bad idea but his curiosity had gotten the best of him. Within a few minutes, he was at the location the scream came from. His head whipped sharply to the left toward a dark alley where he heard someone mumbling for something to stop. Taking a deep breath, he slowly entered the dark path and almost instantly found two people, one a woman and one was nothing more than a dark shadow. The woman looked pale, almost as if she had lost a lot of blood. Kakashi’s eyes went toward the figure who was latched onto the woman’s neck. The teen was about to say something when the shadow figure suddenly moved and turned toward him. Kakashi couldn’t see much of the figure’s face but he could see that there was something dripping off of its mouth. When his eyes drifted back to the girl, that's when he saw them. There were two marks on the woman’s neck and blood was running from them.   
“What the…?” Kakashi muttered softly. Before he knew it, the figure was directly in front of him and pinning him against the all of the alley. He could only stare with wide, horror filled eyes. He could clearly see the figure’s glowing red eyes and his sharp fangs that were dripping with blood. Slowly, the figure leaned closer and started sniffing on Kakashi’s neck, as if he were trying to take in the other’s scent. A low growl escaped from his throat as he pulled back and stared into Kakashi’s terrified grey eyes.   
“...You’re the one…” The figure muttered deeply before he pulled back gave the teen a dark smirk. “We’ll definitely meet again…” He said before he turned on his heels and took off into the darkness.   
Before he knew it, Kakashi had arrived at his home still clutching his books tightly to his chest. He couldn’t shake what he had seen just moments ago. He couldn’t believe he had witnessed someone drinking another person’s blood. No...not someone, something. Kakashi was sure that the man he saw was a vampire but then again, vampires didn’t really exist, did they? It was impossible...wasn’t it? Shaking his head, the teen reached out with a trembling hand and slowly opened the door to make his way inside. He was so out of it that he almost didn’t register the voices coming from the kitchen. Wait...voices? As in two people talking? Kakashi quickly shook himself out of his daze and made his way into the kitchen. Once in the doorway, he saw his dear father and someone he didn’t know. Instead of making his presence known, he just stood there so he could listen and watch the two who had their backs turned to him.   
“Really Madara...you don’t have to do that for us…” Sakumo said softly. He was washing up the dishes in the sink while Madara was trying to convince him to take some money so he could feed himself and his son. Not only that, he was trying to get the older silver haired male to come and stay with him so the other wouldn’t have to worry about himself and his son as much.  
“Sakumo. Please take one of the two offers. Either let me give you some money or bring your son and come live with me. You’re beyond stressed and now you’re having to worry about your son trying to find a job and I know you don’t want him to get one because you don’t want him to get stressed out as well.” The long haired raven replied. Tonight, his eyes were their normal dark color. The vampire knew he wasn’t going to be able to take blood from the male he had grown to love. Not while the other was so stressed out. It was getting harder for him to control himself around Sakumo since he was beyond addicted to the other’s blood. It had a bit of a spicy taste that drove Madara completely mad with lust and hunger.   
“I can’t allow either of those, Mada… I really appreciate your offer but we’re alright…” Sakumo replied as he finished the dishes and grabbed a towel to dry his hands. He really did appreciate the fact that Madara wanted to help him but he also had a stubborn side and it was going to take more than words alone to get the silver haired male to agree. He knew there was no way Madara would take him by force and maybe he’d agree if Kakashi thought it would be alright but his son still had yet to meet this man.   
“Sakumo… Honey, every time I come here you’re always about to collapse from exhaustion. What’s your son going to do if something happens to you? You're all he has…” Madara’s sentence was cut off when he finally sensed that someone else was in the house with them. “Hey...Saku… I don’t think we’re alone.” He said softly. Sakumo just blinked before he and Madara slowly turned around and saw Sakumo’s young son standing in the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hey everyone. I really am glad to see that people are enjoying this story and I'm sorry I haven't updated it in forever. I've been really busy with work and just personal stuff. I really hope this chapter was enjoyed and I'll try to update a bit more if possible! Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments! I really appreciate them! I'll see you all in the next update! Thank you again for reading!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	4. Chapter Four

“Kakashi… Sweetheart, how long have you been standing there…?” Sakumo asked as he made his way over to his son. Kakashi may have been seventeen years old but his father was still at least a head taller than him. He was very short for his age. His father had always told him he got his height from his mother, which was something Kakashi wasn’t too fond of. He wished he was a little taller at the least. Shaking his head, he snapped back to the face that he had been noticed by his father and the mysterious man. Naturally Kakashi had a lot of questions and had even forgotten about his own worries for the time being.   
“...Not long… Dad, who’s that…?” Kakashi asked while guestering to Madara. There was something off about the raven but Kakashi couldn’t put his finger on it at the moment.  
“I guess now that you’ve seen him, I should introduce you properly. Kakashi, this is Madara Uchiha. I met him a few months ago. He saved me from getting mugged back when our car wasn’t working and I had to walk to and from work.” Sakumo replied while motioning for the raven to come over. Madara was at Sakumo’s side in an instant and he smiled down at the shorter teen.   
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kakashi. Your father has told me quiet about about you.” The raven said as he held a gloved hand out toward the teen. Kakashi hesitated for a minute before he slowly took the other’s hand and shook it lightly.  
“It’s um...nice to meet you too…” The silver haired teen replied, though he wasn’t sure if it was really nice or not. He still couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off about this man but then again, he was still freaked out about earlier when those memories came flooding back into his mind. He quickly pulled his hand back and looked toward his father with a different expression, one that was filled with worry. Once Sakumo saw this, he was instantly concerned. He grabbed his son and took him over to the table where Kakashi sat down slowly. Sakumo sat across from him and Madara took a place beside him, only he remained standing.   
“Kakashi, you look really worried about something. And you’re clutching those books so tightly, that your knuckles are turning white. Did something happen on your way home?” Sakumo asked with a concerned expression. Blinking a bit, Kakashi looked down at the books he was still holding with one arm. Sure enough, his father was right. His knuckles were practically white due to how tightly he was holding them. He had honestly forgotten that he had the books in his arms so he quickly sat them down and rubbed his hand.   
“Oh… It’s nothing…” Kakashi said softly. He didn’t want to put anymore stress on his father and honestly, he doubted his dad would believe him if he told the other that he saw some vampire drinking a woman’s blood.   
“Don’t give me that shit Kakashi. I can tell that something is bothering you.” Sakumo replied while crossing his arms over his chest. Madara and Kakashi were both pretty surprised to hear Sakumo cuss. It was very rare that he did such a thing. Kakashi just sighed softly and started fidgeting with his fingers.   
“Well...I guess I’m just a little freaked out because I saw something in a dark alley tonight. I had taken a wrong turn and then heard a scream so I stupidly went to investigate…” The teen muttered softly.   
“And what exactly did you see?” Sakumo asked. He was determined to get this out of his son.   
“I saw...a man hovered over a woman… She looked really pale and at first I couldn’t tell what he was doing to her...but once he moved around, I saw blood on her neck and on his face. I was going to turn and run away but he grabbed me and pinned me to a wall… He didn’t do anything except sniff me…” Kakashi shuddered at the memories. It was something he definitely wanted to forget about but the memories were burnt into his mind.   
Sakumo just sat there in silence. He couldn’t really say anything. He knew what his son had seen but he didn’t dare say anything because he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to let his son know about those certain things. He glanced toward Madara who had a bit of a worried expression on his face. Sakumo could tell that Madara knew as well but he also didn’t say. The three of them sat in silence for a minute before Kakashi finally broke it.   
“Vampires don’t really exist, right dad?” Kakashi asked as he looked toward his father who was sitting across from him at the table.   
“Maybe, maybe not. Who knows son, you may have seen one out there tonight and if you did, just be thankful that it didn’t come after you. Rumors say that once they find a human with a certain type of blood, they start to crave it and they’ll stop at nothing to get it.” Sakumo replied while crossing his arms over his chest. He really hoped his beloved son didn’t see a vampire tonight. If he did, then things would start to take a turn for the worst. Then again...he wasn’t one to talk. His eyes shifted toward Madara who was still standing beside him. He wondered if Madara knew the person that Kakashi saw tonight. It was something he’d have to ask the raven about once Kakashi went to bed.   
“I...I just hope I didn’t see one....” Kakashi muttered softly before he looked toward the ground. He was just beyond worried now, especially after what that strange figure had said to him before taking off. That was something he didn’t dare tell his father about though. With a sigh, Kakashi got to his feet and looked at the two who were across the table. “I’m going to bed now…”   
Sakumo nodded and stood himself up. He walked around the table and pulled Kakashi into a gentle embrace. Once he released the other, he gently ruffled the teen’s silver locks. “Alright son. Try not to think about it too much. I’m sure everything will be fine.”   
After Kakashi had retreated to his room, Sakumo turned toward Madara and crossed his arms over his chest. He had to find out if Madara knew the figure his son had seen tonight. The look the raven had on his face was telling Sakumo that there was something he knew that he hadn't said yet. Once Madara realized that Sakumo was looking at him he quickly scratched the back of his head.   
“You know something about that figure my son described, don’t you?” Sakumo asked with a raised eyebrow.   
“...I know way more about that figure than I really want to admit, my dear…” Madara replied before he glanced toward the ground.   
“Who was it then?” Sakumo stepped closer to the raven.   
“That was...my adopted son… Obito Uchiha…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Surprise everyone! Since I took so long to update the last chapter, I decided to go ahead and post two chapters today to make up for it! Again sorry for slow updates! I feel bad but the motivation just hasn't been there! I hope you all also enjoyed this chapter though and thank you so much for your patience! It is greatly appreciated! I'll try to update more as soon as possibly can! Thank you for reading and I'll see you all next time!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	5. Chapter Five

Sakumo just stared at the vampire in front of him with a look of shock on his face. He couldn’t believe what he had just been told. He didn’t even know Madara had an adopted son, then again, Sakumo never had asked if Madara had any children. He still didn’t know how to feel about this. His boyfriend, yes boyfriend, had a son that had seen Kakashi tonight and apparently was attracted to his blood, which meant it wouldn’t be long before Obito would be coming for Kakashi.  
“How long do we have before he comes after my son?” Sakumo asked with a worried expression. He needed to know how pressed for time they were.   
“Maybe a day...Or he may even come tonight… We can’t be here when he comes for Kakashi either. I know you probably want to prevent it but as you’ve learned with me, there’s no way to prevent it… I honestly wish he hadn’t seen Obito tonight, but now there’s nothing we can do to stop it Sakumo.” Madara just shook his head and pulled Sakumo into a gentle hug. Sakumo could only sigh in defeat as he hugged the raven back.   
“We really have to leave him here alone…?” Sakumo asked softly and Madara just nodded.   
“If we stay and he smells us, he may try to attack us. You remember the process… I know you’re a father and this is the last thing you’ll want to hear but once he sinks his fangs into Kakashi, they’re going to have to go all the way just like we did.” Madara continued to hold onto Sakumo, who only growled at the thought of someone touching his son like that.   
“I don’t want that to happen to him… He’s still got so much to live for…” Sakumo muttered softly. He wanted to hide his son so Obito couldn’t find him but he knew that would only send the other into a rage fit.   
“I’m sorry Sakumo… I wish I could prevent this but this is how vampires are… Now come on. You should grab a bag and leave Kakashi a note. Make sure you tell him not to leave the house for a couple days.” Madara said as he released Sakumo from the embrace he was holding him in. The silver haired male only nodded and slowly made his way to his room so he could pack a bag for a couple nights. It pained him to write out the note for his son but once it was written, he left it on the table and shut off all the lights before he left with Madara.   
Not long after Sakumo and Madara left, a new figure, Obito Uchiha, appeared by the house and started sniffing around, trying to make sure that no one else was home except for the one person he was looking for. Once he had verified that the male from earlier was the only one home, he slipped in the house as quietly as possible and started looking around. Though he could only sense one person on the house, it was clear that the other two hadn’t left very long ago. The other two scents were still fairly strong. Once scent he knew all too well.   
“Madara…” He growled quietly. The other one was slightly familiar to the one he was sniffing earlier but not quite the same. The scent in the kitchen was a spicy scent that made the dark figure cringe. He wasn’t much for spicy scents. He preferred the sweeter ones like the one he had smelt earlier tonight. As he continued walking around the house, the scent he was searching for filled his nose and caused a low growl to erupt from the back of his throat. It was sweet, definitely. That was it. If he stood there any longer without tasting that scent, he was going to go completely mad. Without hesitation, he made his way down the hall, the smell growing stronger with each step. His throat grew dry as he reached the last door on the left. The smell was definitely coming from the other side of that door.   
He reached out slowly and grasped the handle with a gloved hand. His eyes were still shining that crimson shade of red, the main sign that showed when a vampire was thirsty for blood. After licking his lips slightly, he slowly opened the door and peered into the dark room. His eyes scanned around until they landed on a sleeping figure in the bed. It was indeed the very person he saw in the alley earlier. It took everything he had to keep himself from pouncing on the other like the wild beast he was. He knew he had to maintain his control as much as possible. If he didn’t, then he’d most likely end up killing the very person he was craving the most.   
His patience had worn out. He slowly made his way into the room and over to the bed. He stopped right beside it and took a minute to stare down at the sleeping male. Since he could see perfectly in the dark, he could see all of the other’s features. His beautiful silver hair that hung freely around his face and neck, his smooth pale face that was unmarked except for a small beauty mark that was under his bottom lip on the left. It was completely adorable and made the sleeping male even more irresistible. Just as the dark figure started to move to shift the male, he already moved on his own. As if it were a blessing in disguise, the male had shifted from laying on his side, to laying on his back with his head turned away from the figure, fully exposing his neck.   
“You little tease…” He muttered softly. It was like he was being beckoned to come and bite the other’s neck and that’s exactly what he planned to do. He moved slowly and crawled onto the bed, moving to where he was hovering over the sleeping figure. He inched closer to the exposed flesh and stopped right before his lips connected with the pale skin. He breathed in deeply, letting the scent completely overwhelm him. ‘Perfect…’ He thought to himself.   
It was time. The vampire parted his lips and exposed his fangs. Without any hesitation, he closed the gap and sank them into the pale flesh of the sleeping figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Ehehe hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a bit. I kinda forgot that I had this one ready. I'm sorry! I can see that this story is really being enjoyed though and that makes me really happy! I'm glad you guys are liking it and I'm glad I decided to continue writing it! I'll have the next chapter up shortly as well! Yep! Two in one day for the same story! How exciting! Anyways, thank you all for reading! You guys are awesome!!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	6. Chapter Six

Right as the warm fluid entered his mouth, Obito let out a quiet groan. It indeed had a sweet taste to it and it was slowly driving Obito to the edge. He held the sleeping figure in tight grasp and continued to drink from him, while trying to ensure that he wouldn’t kill the other. That would be a tragic waste. The raven was so intoxicated by the taste of the other’s blood that he didn’t even notice when the other male started to wake up.   
‘Pain...why do I feel pain on my neck…? Why do I feel like I’m getting colder…? What’s going on…?’ Kakashi groaned softly as his eyes slowly opened. He was on his back, facing the window. That wasn’t what was bugging him though. When he tried to shift, he found that he couldn’t move his body. ‘Strange...why can’t I move….? Why am I suddenly starting to get dizzy…?’ He was about to yell for his father, but a certain sound stopped him. The sound of...quiet growling? Kakashi finally found the strength to move his arm in order to feel around for what was happening. Soon after, he found that something, or someone was hovering over him. Just that information alone was enough to make Kakashi freeze with slight fear. His blood ran cold and his breathing started to pick up slightly. When he found the strength to move his arm again, he slowly followed the feeling of the other person until he reached what seemed to be a face buried in his neck. His neck? That’s when he also felt something else. Something wet that seemed to be coming from that area. He slowly brought his hand back so he could see it and that’s when everything started to snap together.   
On his fingers in the dim light that was cast by the moon, he could see the faint glimmer of crimson blood. His blood. Without even thinking, Kakashi gathered up the strength to clench his fist and sent a hard punch flying at the thing on top of him. The sudden impact caused Obito to snap out of his feeding daze. He stopped drinking but he didn’t release Kakashi’s neck. Not yet anyways. Kakashi’s breathing had increased once again. He didn’t know if he should be pissed off or terrified or both.   
“W-what...the hell...are you doing to me…?” Kakashi managed to gasp out while finding the strength to turn his head toward the figure on top of him. What the hell was Obito doing to him? Shouldn’t that be pretty damn obvious? Finally, Obito retracted his fangs from the wound he had punctured on Kakashi’s neck. Blood oozed out of it as the raven slowly sat up, straddling Kakashi’s lap so he couldn’t move around very much. His eyes were still a dark shade of red that shone in the dimly lit room, his ivory fangs were dripping with Kakashi’s blood that was also running down his chin a bit. He couldn’t help but scoff at the stupid question he had just been asked.  
“Did you honestly just ask what I was doing to you?” The raven asked. The voice was the very same one from earlier that night. It was deep, yet raspy. The sound of his voice was enough to cause a shiver to jolt down Kakashi’s spine. “Obviously you’re not the brightest human in the world.”   
“What the fuck...did you just say to me…?” Kakashi growled out. He was still really lightheaded from the blood he had lost but that wasn’t going to stop him, even if he was terrified.   
“Again, you’re not the brightest human in the world. You heard my warning earlier. I told you we’d meet again yet you carelessly slept with your neck fully exposed. You were practically welcoming me, asking me to drink from you, even if you weren’t aware of it.” Obito replied as he raised a hand to wipe the blood from his chin.   
“So...you were a vampire...or I should say, you are a vampire…” Kakashi muttered and the raven above him nodded.   
“You’re not as dumb as you seem, but you’re still dumb enough to ask the obvious questions.” Obito huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m actually pretty irritated at the fact that you hit me while I was feeding off of you. Vampires don’t like to be disturbed while feeding, especially not by the one their feeding from. That’s one was to ensure your death. And you, you’ve been dumb enough to interrupt me twice in one night. Once in the alley and then you just now did it again.”   
“So what!? I’m just supposed to lay here and let you suck the blood from my body until there’s nothing left!?” Kakashi growled out.   
“Ha! You honestly think I’d kill you? Oh no. I intend on keeping you alive. Your blood is the one I crave the most. The one I need the most and I will stop at nothing to continue having it now. Your best bet is to just lay down and take it, unless you want to try and fight but I doubt you have any experience in taking down a vampire.” Obito let out a dark chuckle and sent a sadistic smirk toward Kakashi.   
“Like hell I’ll just lay down and let you take my blood from me!” Kakashi shouted out. He tried to struggle to get out from under Obito, but more weight was applied to him.   
“Hmm… Then I guess I have no choice but to do this.” Obito said. Before Kakashi could even ask any questions, Obito was latched onto his neck again, but this time, he wasn’t drinking any of Kakashi’s blood. Instead of the light headed feeling he had gotten earlier, he was now having what felt like heat course through his body, followed by the pain of fangs piercing his skin. What the hell was this damn vampire doing to him!?  
When Obito finally pulled away from Kakashi’s neck again, he could only smirk toward the other. What had he done? Well, in a way, he was a venomous vampire, although it wasn’t the type of venom that would kill the male beneath him or turn him into a vampire. No, instead, it would act as a drug and made the other start to crave him in every possible way. It would wear off after a while, but by then it would be too late. This young man would be his by then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((As promised! Here is chapter six as well! Unfortunately, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. Hopefully within the next couple of days! Again, thank you all for viewing this story and thank you for the comments! I do read them and I really appreciate them! Gives me the motivation to keep going! ^*^ You guys are really amazing! See you in the next update and thank you again for reading!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	7. Chapter Seven

“Now what the hell did you do to me you damn creep!?” Kakashi growled out as he glared toward the vampire above him. The glare only caused Obito to chuckle softly to himself.   
“Glaring won’t do anything for you. As for what I did to you, well the effects should start to make themselves known soon but I guess I should go ahead and tell you. In a way, I’m a venomous vampire. Don’t worry, said venom won’t kill you or change you, well not yet anyways. Instead, it’s going to make you start to want me. Kind of like a submissive drug in a way. You may be resisting now, but by tomorrow night, you’ll be begging me to touch you, to drink from you, every possible thing you can think of. Then, by the time it wears off, you’ll be fully mine.” Obito replied before growling softly. He couldn’t wait to come back tomorrow night and have all sorts of fun with this human.   
Hearing all that made Kakashi start to tremble. He wasn’t sure if he was shaking with anger or fear, but he knew he couldn’t stop. He was indeed pissed off that the vampire above him did such a thing to his body, but at the same time, he was terrified for what might happen later on. He wanted to run away, but he didn’t think that’d be an option. Not only did this vampire have his scent, but now he had tasted Kakashi’s blood. There would be nowhere to run now but Kakashi was still determined to not go down without a fight.   
“I’ll never submit to you… I’ll never willingly give you my blood either… I’ll fight whatever you put inside my body.” Kakashi hissed.   
“You can fight all you want but the Uchiha Clan is known for its venom. No one can fight it. It doesn’t matter how strong you are. In the end, everyone who’s injected with the venom becomes the mate of the vampire who injected them. Later on, you’ll be turned into one of us and you’ll even bare children. That’s another effect of the venom.” Obito figured it was best to tell Kakashi exactly what was going to happen to him. It wasn’t like the other could run away from this now. If he even tried, Obito would be on him in an instant.   
“You’re fucking insane! That’s never going to happen!” Kakashi shouted out.   
“It’s already starting to happen even as we speak. When you wake up, you’ll already start to crave me. It will make your entire day miserable as well because I can only come to you after the sun goes down. It’s probably best if you don’t return to school tomorrow either. If you do, you’ll be grinding on whatever or whoever you can find and it will give them the wrong impression.” Obito finally moved to get off of the silver haired male beneath him.   
“Now you’re even messing with my education! I can’t afford to skip school! I’m not a damn whore. I won’t be grinding on anyone or anything because I’m not going to be affected by this venom! You can go fuck yourself, bastard.” Kakashi spat out.   
“Oh no, my dear. It is you who I’ll be fucking. If you try to let anyone else fuck you before tomorrow night, I’ll know about it. I’ll stop it, even if it means risking being burnt by the sun. I will literally kill anyone who dares to touch you. Keep that in mind.” Obito warned before he turned toward the window.   
The next morning Kakashi awoke with a groan. He didn’t even remember passing out last night and he almost didn’t remember the events that happened until a strange craving hit him hard. He sat up a little too quickly and placed a hand on his head when it started to spin. His body was also feeling rather hot and why the hell was he feeling so horny?   
“Fuck...he wasn’t joking about that… There’s still no way I’ll submit to his ass… I’ll deal with this on my own…” Kakashi growled quietly as he used his other hand to feel where the raven had bitten him last night. Two puncture wounds were there and they were pretty sore. Even the slightest touch made the silver haired male wince. “I’ll have to hide these...I don’t want anyone asking questions I can’t answer…”   
Throwing the blanket off of himself, Kakashi slowly got up from the bed and rubbed his eyes. He decided a quick shower would be the best idea before he made breakfast and took off for school. He grabbed a change of clothes and went off to the bathroom to get himself cleaned up for the day. While in the shower, he tried to think of any ideas to get this vampire off his back. Nothing came to mind and his shower soon ended with the silver haired male feeling even more defeated than before. With a towel around his waist, he stepped up to his bathroom mirror and slowly looked at his reflection.   
“Gah...I look terrible…” He muttered quietly. There were dark bags under his eyes, his skin was looking even more pale than usual, and those damn puncture wounds that he now had to hide. It was still too warm out to be wearing a scarf or a turtleneck sweater. He didn’t even want to try putting a bandage over it because that would also attract attention, which meant there was only one option left. His old mask.  
After brushing his teeth, he stepped out of the bathroom and started to dress himself for the day. He decided on sweatpants in case a certain problem decided to make itself known throughout the day, along with an oversized hoodie, and of course, his navy blue mask. It would definitely draw the least amount of attention to himself. If anything, he could just say that he started feeling self conscious again like he was back in elementary school.   
Once he was fully dressed, he grabbed his phone off the nightstand and threw his bag over his shoulder. He decided on skipping breakfast since he wasn’t feeling too hungry. He was trying to ignore the fact that he was still very horny, but it wasn’t working very well. Shaking his head, he quickly grabbed his house keys and made his way out the door. Hopefully his father would be home later tonight to prevent anything from happening, but he had also failed to see the note that the older male had left the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hey all! Chapter seven is finally out! Also I'd like to apologize for writing such short chapters, but it's just how I write ^^" I'm sorry. Regardless, I'm very glad to see that this story is being enjoyed! Thank you for all the comments. They're really helping me stay motivated! And I honestly lack motivation! I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter as well and I'll try to update again as soon as possible! See you in the next update! And thank you for reading!!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	8. Chapter Eight

As soon as Kakashi arrived at school, the scent of several dominant males filled his nose through his mask. He couldn’t help but groan as he quickly covered his masked face with his hand. He didn’t think things would be this bad so soon. He could already feel his body starting to grow hot and he had only been in the school for roughly five minutes. Shaking his head, he hurried off to his locker to grab what he needed for his first class and hurried off to his first class. Today was definitely going to be a dreadful day, but he was determined to make it through, no matter what.  
Once in class, Kakashi took his usual seat in the back of the room by the window and let out a quiet sigh. He hated the fact that the vampire from last night did this to him. It was beyond irritating. He didn’t know how he was supposed to focus throughout the day like this. Maybe he should have stayed home...no bad idea. Or was it? Letting out a groan, Kakashi placed his head down on his desk and huffed quietly. Before he knew it, a hand came down on his shoulder, causing him to nearly fall out of his chair.   
“Ah!” Kakashi cried out as he looked toward whoever touched him, only to let out a relieved sigh when he saw it was just Tenzou. “Oh...it’s just you and your resting bitch face…” He muttered softly.   
“I do not have a resting bitch face, Kakashi. And why the hell are you so jumpy? And you’ve got that damn mask back on again. I thought you grew out of it.” Tenzou said as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
“Oh...right the mask…” Would Tenzou really buy the story of him feeling self conscious? Most likely not. Guess it was plan B then. “I was starting to feel sick this morning and didn’t want it to spread around so I put this on.”   
“Oh, I guess that makes sense then. Still, it’s a shame you’re hiding that pretty face.” Tenzou replied with a smirk. He really enjoyed picking on Kakashi like this.   
“Shut up and sit down already.” Kakashi spat back with a bit of a glare. His hormones were starting to get even worse with Tenzou being so close and it was causing him to become irritated very easily. The brunette raised an eyebrow when Kakashi snapped at him but shrugged it off and sat himself down.   
“You’re a bit cranky today. Did you not sleep very well?” Tenzou asked as he sat himself down beside the silver haired male.   
“You could say that…” Kakashi sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Sorry I snapped at you like that. Please know I didn’t mean anything by it.”   
“Oh Kakashi, don’t worry about it. I know you’re stressed out and everything plus I never take that attitude of yours personally. Although, if you weren’t feeling very well you probably should have stayed home.” Tenzou said as he crossed his arms over his chest.   
“I can’t afford missing any school.” Kakashi muttered quietly. After last night, he didn’t even want to stay home today. He knew that vampire had said he wouldn’t be coming back until tonight but Kakashi still didn’t want to risk such a thing, especially since his father wouldn’t be home until later.  
“Kakashi. You know I wouldn’t let you fall behind in school. You need to get home and rest. I know your father would say the same thing.” The brunette huffed and shook his head.   
“I know that, Ten..but I still don’t feel right going home. I’m still just really worried about falling behind. I should stay here…” Kakashi sighed and rubbed his eyes.  
“That’s it.” The brunette suddenly stood himself up and grabbed Kakashi by the hand. He pulled the other to his feet and drug him out of the classroom. The grey haired male yelped in surprise when he was hauled out of the room. Once they were in the hallway, Tenzou released Kakashi’s hand and crossed his arms over his chest while giving the other a very intimidating look.   
“Now you listen to me and you listen good Hatake.” Tenzou’s tone was very serious. It made the grey haired male cringe slightly but he stayed silent and let the other male talk. “You are going to go home and you are going to rest. You are not to come back to school until you are fully rested. If you come in tomorrow looking just as terrible, I will call your father and tell him that you are refusing to rest and you and I both know that he will worry himself to death if he hears such a thing. Do you understand me?” He glared toward Kakashi, showing that he was serious.   
The grey haired male simply sighed and looked at the ground. He knew there was no arguing with his friend. He wouldn’t win, that was for sure and he knew the other was serious about telling his father. The last thing he wanted was his father to worry about him. After thinking it over, the grey haired male let out a defeated sigh and just nodded his head.   
“Alright...I’ll go home… Let me just get my stuff.” Kakashi shook his head and went back into the room to gather up his stuff before he turned and left again. After he checked out with the office and made his way home. The only thing on his mind now was the fact that he’d have to possibly deal with a certain vampire when he got home. Not only that, his hormones were still raging and it was driving him insane. He just wanted to get this night over with, even if it meant he ended up in something he didn’t want to end up in.   
“I just hope I have a little time before he shows up…” He muttered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hey everyone! I'm going to be posting at least three more chapters today so I can get all caught up! Again I'm sorry the chapters are so short. I really suck at the longer ones, but I'm trying to make them a bit longer ^^" Anyways prepare for at least three more chapters today! Thank you for reading and I'll see you next time!!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	9. Chapter Nine

Kakashi soon found himself making his way through his front door, feeling even more exhausted and hormonal than before. He hated feeling so weak and vulnerable. His senses were all out of whack and his head was spinning like crazy. A soft groan escaped him as he shut the door behind himself and kicked his shoes off. How much worse could this day get? He wasn’t sure he even wanted the answer to such a question. Another groan came from the grey haired male as he made his way to his room. His hormones were still raging and entering his room didn’t make him feel any better. The events of last night replayed in his head, causing his pants to start to grow rather tight. Kakashi let out a soft whine and quickly stripped all of his clothes off his body. He tossed them in a corner of the room and dove onto his bed, instantly burying his face in a pillow as he started to pant hard.   
“Damn him...what has he done to me…?” Kakashi asked himself softly. Huffing softly, Kakashi rolled onto his back and looked down at his now hard member. He was relieved that such a thing didn’t show itself while he was still at school. If that had happened, it would have been rather embarrassing. It was already embarrassing enough that he wanted to jump on any alpha male he could find. Now that he was home, he had to deal with this little issue, which was something he really didn’t want to do.   
“Guess I really don’t have a choice…” The grey haired male muttered as he reached down and grasped his hardened member. Just the touch of his own hand was enough to cause him to shudder. Without hesitating, the grey haired male started to slowly stroke the sensitive area, causing a low moan to come from the back of his throat. His hand was soon moving at a decent pace and his eyes had fallen closed with his mouth hung open slightly. Kakashi didn’t know why he was getting so much pleasure out of a simple hand job, but he was. Did it have to do with the venom the vampire had injected him with the previous night? Maybe so. That damn vampire. The very thought of him filled Kakashi with rage. Growling lowly, Kakashi’s hand started moving faster as another loud moan came from him, filling the room with his pleasurable sounds. He was relieved that his father wasn’t home. That would be even more embarrassing than the events that happened in the short amount of time he had left the house.   
Kakashi suddenly started jerking his hips along with the movement of his hand, his sounds only growing louder than before. His body was insanely hot and his breathing was starting to come out faster. His entire body was also starting to sweat. Why hadn’t he released yet? He let out an irritated growl and continued to try and jerk himself off, hoping to send himself over the edge, but he still got nowhere. Was this another effect of that damn venom? Was he unable to release on his own? Or did his body just want to refuse to do so because he was starting to crave that vampire as he feared.   
“No...I don’t need him...I can handle this on my own…” Kakashi muttered softly. He gripped himself tightly and looked down at the stubborn hard on that refused to go away. “I don’t...need him… I don’t want him…” The grey haired male kept telling himself. He wanted to make himself believe that he didn’t need that raven from the previous night, but something deep inside him was starting to believe that he really did need the other.   
No. Growling lowly, Kakashi sat himself up and gripped the bedsheets tightly. He was not going to fall under that creatures spell or whatever it was. He was going to make it through this on his own. After forcing himself off the bed, Kakashi stumbled to the bathroom that was attached to his room. He decided on taking a cold shower to hopefully cool himself down.   
As soon as the bathroom door, a dark figure slipped into the grey haired male’s room and hid itself in the corner. The figure was none other than the vampire from the night before. Right when Obito had entered the room, the scent of the grey haired male filled his nose, causing him to groan lowly. His own pants started to become tight, but he ignored the sudden turn on and focused on hiding himself in the shadows. He had really wanted to wait a little longer, but he found himself unable to do such a thing. He needed the grey haired male now. He wanted to make the other submit to him. He wanted to hear those beautiful moans coming from the other and wanted to see that flustered face. More than anything, he wanted to taste that sweet blood again and wanted to claim the other as his. Obito closed his crimson colored eyes and shuddered slightly as those images continued to play in his head, only turning him on more than he already was. He planned on making this human scream his name all night long. He had even brought a couple extra things with him. He couldn’t wait to use them on the other.   
“He will be mine forever…” Obito growled lowly.   
Back in the bathroom, Kakashi was standing in the shower, allowing the cold water to run down his body. His hands were against the wall and he was looking down at the floor. His member was still painfully hard and only getting worse with each second that passed. Clenching his fist tightly, he punched the wall and whined softly. Nothing was working for him, but he didn’t want to give up. Not yet anyways. He soon decided that the shower wasn’t helping him either. He’d just have to go lay back down and try something different, if he even had anything else. After shutting the water off, the grey haired male stepped out of the shower and grabbed a fluffy black towel. Once he got himself dried off, he wrapped the towel around his body and made his way out of the bathroom.   
As soon as he got back in the room, he felt like something was off. A familiar scent filled his nose, causing heat to rush through his entire body and down to his member, causing it to twitch slightly. He inhaled the scent once again and let out a quiet moan. Why was this scent getting to him so much. None of the other dominant male scents did this to him. This one was special. That’s when Kakashi froze. Before he could even react, a pair of hands grabbed him from behind, one around his waist and the other covering his mouth, holding him in a tight embrace.   
“There you are…” A familiar voice purred out. Kakashi’s eyes grew wide with fear and his body started to tremble. He tried to open his mouth to say something, but something was quickly slipped inside and tied around his head tightly. A gag!? A muffled scream came from Kakashi, only causing the person behind him to chuckle slightly.   
“Save those sounds, my love. You don’t want to strain your pretty voice before we even get started.” Obito muttered lowly. He smirked when he felt Kakashi’s body trembling harder than it already was. Kakashi wasn’t prepared for any of this. He wanted to run but he knew he couldn’t get away. He was trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((So! As you can see, this chapter has ended on kind of a spicy note. You know what that means! Next chapter will contain the S M U T! Yes that's right, the smut chapter is coming up next I'm just gonna leave it at that... Anyways, thank you for reading! See you in the next chapter!!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Ehem...as I mentioned in the previous chapter, this one contains the S M U T. Male x Male content. Proceed with caution when reading this chapter! I am sorry in advance, I kinda suck at writing such things! Anyways
> 
> Chapter Start In...
> 
> 3...
> 
> 2...
> 
> 1....))

Kakashi let out a muffled yelp as the towel he was clinging to was torn away from his naked body and tossed aside. He was now being held in a tight embrace with gloved hands running all over his body. He tried to use his own hands to stop Obito’s from moving, but it was no use. Hands continued to move along Kakashi’s bare body and he soon felt himself being moved in the direction of his bed. He tried to struggle, but he failed to do so and found himself being lifted up and tossed onto the soft mattress. Before Kakashi could even react, Obito was on top of him with a rope in his hands. With extreme speed, Obito had Kakashi’s arms tied above his head so he couldn’t even try to cover his exposed body. The raven then moved and tied Kakashi’s legs down, leaving the grey haired male completely immobile. Once Obito was sure Kakashi couldn’t escape, he removed the gag from the grey haired male’s mouth.   
“Are you comfortable, love?” Obito asked with a playful smirk. “I must say you look rather sexy like that.”   
“What the hell!? What’s wrong with you!? Get off me!” Kakashi shouted out while starting to struggle against the ropes that were holding him down.   
“Now you stop that.” Obito said as he gave Kakashi a light smack on the face. “If you misbehave, I’ll have to punish you and you won’t like it when I punish you.” The raven said simply.   
“I’m not liking any of this you damn pervert!” Kakashi growled out. He couldn’t believe something like this was happening to him and with a vampire of all creatures. Last he checked, vampires weren’t even supposed to exist.   
“Now that’s not a very nice thing to say. I’m not a pervert.” Obito pouted slightly, but Kakashi wasn’t fooled at all. If anything, that ridiculous pout made the grey haired male even more irritated.   
“Don’t try playing all innocent you bastard. You’re the one who caused this to happen to me!” The grey haired male once again thrashed against the ropes, but it still did no good. All the struggling did was cause rope burns to form on his wrists.   
“Well that may be true but…” The raven paused and used his teeth to remove one of the gloves from his hands. Once he spat the piece of clothing out, his bare hand was lightly placed on Kakashi’s chest. “It’s technically your fault. You’re the one who just had to come and see why that woman screamed last night. If you had just kept walking, you wouldn’t be in this situation now.” The raven growled out lowly. He then leaned down and started to run his tongue along the grey haired male’s neck, earning a bit of a cry from the other, though Kakashi really hadn’t wanted to make that sound. It was beyond embarrassing.   
“Don’t touch me there! What the hell are you thinking!?” The grey haired male shouted out.   
“If you haven’t figured that out by now then you truly are stupid. I bit you, caused you to go into heat, and now we’re about to take care of that heat.” The raven explained in an annoyed tone. He then sat himself back up and smirked. “I think it’s time to show you what you’ll be taking. Feel free to stare because after tonight, you’re going to be mine for life.” The raven let out a low purr before he removed himself from the bed. He made sure to stand where Kakashi had a perfect view before he started to undress himself. As he undressed, his gaze never left Kakashi and unfortunately for the grey haired male, he found himself unable to look away. Kakashi watched as the raven’s shirt was removed, then tossed to the side and watched even closer as Obito’s hands moved down to his pants. Kakashi felt his body heating up once again. Why was he getting turned on even more? Oh, that’s right. It was this damn heat Obito had sent him into.   
The raven grinned widely when he noticed that Kakashi couldn’t look away from him. As he held the other’s gaze, Obito slowly removed both his pants and boxers. He slid them down slowly, revealing his hardened member as they slowly hit the ground. Kakashi felt his eyes grow wide. Obito was definitely bigger than the grey haired male would have thought. He wasn’t lacking anything. A low whine escaped from the grey haired male as his body started to tremble. Was he scared? Maybe so. Was he excited? There was a very small possibility but he decided to go with being scared.   
“If you’re shaking now, just wait until I get to the good part.” Obito purred out as he returned to the bed. He crawled between the grey haired male’s slender legs and grinned when he noticed that Kakashi was fully hard as well. “You’re really excited, even if it is just caused by the heat.” He muttered out as he brought two of his fingers to his own mouth. He got them wet rather quickly due to the fact that he was growing impatient.   
“W-wait...what are you going to do…?” Kakashi asked in a worried tone.   
“Oh just relax. If you don’t, it will only hurt more. I don’t want to hear anything else out of you. Nothing except for the beautiful sounds that I know you’re going to make.” The raven replied. Before Kakashi could say anything else, Obito slid one of his fingers into the grey haired male’s entrance, causing a yelp to escape him.   
“T-that feels weird! Stop it!” Kakashi exclaimed. Obito refused to listen. Instead, he started to very slowly thrust the single digit into the grey haired male. A soft whine escaped from Kakashi. It still felt weird and he didn’t like it at all. Or so he thought. Within a few minutes, the weird feeling started to disappear and was slowly being replaced with pleasure.   
Obito had decided that it was time and quickly inserted a second finger, causing Kakashi to let out the sound he had desperately been waiting to hear. A loud moan escaped from the grey haired male, though he had tried so hard to keep it in. His body was betraying him and at a rapid pace. His breathing had quickened and his eyes fell closed. A grin formed on Obito’s face. Kakashi had fully submitted to him and now there was no need to hold himself back.   
Once the raven removed his fingers, Kakashi let out a quiet whine, but froze when he felt something harder and clearly much bigger pressing against his entrance. Kakashi’s eyes flew open and he started to protest, but he was cut off by a pair of lips crashing against his own. It had distracted Kakashi enough to allow Obito to thrust his full length into the grey haired male with one quick motion. He let out a loud, yet muffled scream as he felt himself being stretched even further than he thought possible. As soon as Obito was fully inside the other, he broke the kiss and smirked.  
“You’re...really fucking tight, but I guess that’s to be expected. I won’t be muffling those sounds again. Make sure you scream nice and loud now. I want to hear it all.” Obito said in a seductive tone.   
His hands found their way to Kakashi’s waist and once he had a tight grip on the other, he pulled himself about half way out and suddenly slammed back in, earning a loud cry almost instantly. It was perfect. Obito decided to start out with slow thrusts but kept them rather rough as well, but he couldn’t keep up the slow pace for long. Within minutes he was slamming into the other hard and fast. Kakashi couldn’t stop the moans from pouring out of him each time Obito would thrust back inside him. His mind was completely clouded and he was giving the raven exactly what he wanted. Loud cries that were filled with pleasure as well as lustful facial expressions.   
“That’s right...keep crying out for me, Kakashi…” Obito purred out. He had been avoiding the grey haired male’s prostate, but he figured now was the best time to hit it and hit it hard. “Now...this next thrust, I want you to scream my name. Scream it loudly.” He commanded. He then pulled himself back, leaving nothing except the tip inside Kakashi’s entrance. Before thrusting in, he decided to change things up a bit. He knew there was no way Kakashi would be struggling to escape now, so he cut the ropes that held the grey haired male’s legs down and cut the ones around his wrists as well. He then flipped Kakashi over so that he was on his hands and knees. This position would be much better for the impact he was wanting.   
Once he was sure he was positioned right, he jerked himself forward as hard as he possibly could and slammed directly into the grey haired male’s prostate. Kakashi’s voice suddenly filled the room as he screamed as loudly as he could. “OBITO!” He cried out. It was like music to the raven’s ears. His hands were once again on Kakashi’s waist and holding him in a bruising grip.   
“Perfect...just keep it up…” The raven praised. Kakashi was panting hard from the sudden impact and his member was already starting to leak. His body was trembling with pleasure and he felt that he would be reaching his end soon.Obito started thrusting once again, and this time he was repeatedly slamming himself into the grey haired male’s prostate. With each forceful impact, a loud cry was released and it even caused Kakashi’s vision to blur.   
“Obito...oh please Obito…” Kakashi moaned out while his hands gripped his bed sheets tightly.   
“What is it, Kakashi? Tell me what you want…” Obito muttered in a seductive tone. He pressed his member hard into Kakashi’s prostate and held it there while he waited. “Do you want me to fill you up? If you do, then you need to beg for it.”   
Kakashi groaned lowly and started panting even harder. He wanted his own release as well. He couldn’t take it much longer. “Obito...please let me release…” He panted out. “F-finish inside me...I want to feel it…”   
Obito smirked darkly. He didn’t respond with words, but instead with thrusting once again. Both of them were letting out moans as their sweaty bodies continued to move against each other. Obito continued to deliver powerful thrusts into Kakashi’s prostate while Kakashi continued to scream out Obito’s name. He felt his stomach starting to tighten and he knew it was coming. With one final thrust, Obito slammed into the other, and Kakashi screamed out Obito’s name as he released heavily onto the sheets, causing his walls to tighten around Obito’s member.   
“A-ah...fuck Kakashi, hang on…” Obito growled out as he started to very quickly thrust into the other once again. Each time he thrusted inwards, he jerked Kakashi’s hips back to add to the impact. Right before he released, Obito suddenly leaned up and sank his teeth into the left side of Kakashi’s neck. Kakashi’s eyes widened as he tilted his head back and moaned loudly. Obito’s release suddenly hit him hard. He kept himself pressed against Kakashi’s prostate and let out a muffled groan as his hot seed released into the grey haired male beneath him. Obito rode out his orgasm while keeping his teeth sank into Kakashi’s neck.   
Once they were both finished with their releases, they stayed in that same position, both panting hard and trying to catch their breath. Obito was still inside Kakashi and his teeth were still latched onto the grey haired male’s neck. Soon, Obito released Kakashi’s neck and the grey haired male fell forward, still breathing hard, but now he felt different. A groan escaped Kakashi as Obito very slowly pulled himself out of the other’s abused entrance. The raven smirked down at the mess he had made and leaned in to lick where he had bitten the other.   
“Now you’re permanently mine… That final bite I gave you shows it.” Obito muttered as he watched the grey haired male slowly slip into unconsciousness. He honestly couldn’t wait for Kakashi to wake up the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((*Cough* I'm gonna go hide myself in shame now.... Thank you for reading! See you next time!!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	11. Chapter Eleven

The next morning came a little too soon for Kakashi. He groaned softly as he slowly sat himself up in his bed. At first, his mind was still very fuzzy but then things slowly started coming back to him. He remembered Obito sneaking into his room, he remembered doing things that he never thought he’d do, and the very last thing he remembered was what Obito had said before he passed out.   
“Now you’re permanently mine…”  
A sigh escaped the grey haired male as he slowly sat himself up. He was extremely sore, but then again, he couldn’t expect anything else. He had sex for the first time last night and he knew Obito hadn’t really been gentle with him. Not only did his lower back hurt, but the spot that had been bitten was hurting as well. His hand came up and very lightly touched where he had been bitten.   
“Damn vampire…” Kakashi muttered out. That’s when he realized something. Where was this damn vampire? He quickly looked around his room and to his surprise it was empty. Had Obito left? If he had, then Kakashi knew he would be back. Apparently they were mates now and Kakashi couldn’t do anything about it. The grey haired male sighed as he went to get himself out of bed, though as soon as he stood himself up, he let out a loud yelp and nearly hit the ground. He managed to grasp onto the bedside table and kept his balance. He needed to get himself cleaned up again but he didn’t know if he could do it. What would his father say about this? Better yet, would his father even believe him? The marks on his neck should be proof enough, at least that’s what Kakashi thought.   
The grey haired male’s head suddenly shot up when he heard his bedroom door opening. When he saw who was in the doorway, he only glared. It was the same vampire from last night, only today he was looking a little more casual. Kakashi growled toward him and started to lunge forward so he could punch the other in the face, but the pain made itself known again and before he knew it, the floor was suddenly coming closer to his face. His eyes shut tightly as he braced for impact, but it never came. Instead, he found his face landing on something a bit softer than the floor and he felt something come around his waist, holding him securely.   
“You know, you shouldn’t try to move like that after you’ve just had sex for the first time. That pain will be there for awhile.” Obito said in a bit of a stern tone. Naturally, Kakashi threw Obito a cold glare. He wasn’t about to sit here and be scolded by this man, especially not after what he pulled last night.   
“Don’t give me that shit… I can’t believe you did this to me… You drank my blood, injected me with some weird hormone shit, and then to top it all off, you took advantage of me in that state last night. And what did you mean when you said that I was permanently yours? I don’t belong to anyone!” Kakashi growled out while continuing to glare at the raven who was still holding him around the waist.   
“Oh I don’t think you quite understand, my dear. That final bite was me marking you and claiming you as my own. Now we’re permanently bound together and nothing will ever change that.” Obito chuckled softly and moved one of his hands so he could lightly brush the bite wound on the left side of Kakashi’s neck. “I know it’s a lot to take in at first, but you’ll get used to it.” The raven smirked a bit more before he suddenly lifted Kakashi up bridal style and carried him to the bathroom. “Now, we need to get you cleaned up because you’ll be staying with me from now on. It only makes sense that you do since I’ve claimed you.”   
Those words made Kakashi’s eyes grow wide as he started to struggle in the raven’s hold. He couldn’t just get up and leave his home. He had his father to worry about and he had school to think about still. There were too many different things that would make leaving his home impossible. “I can’t stay with you. I have to stay here. My father needs me and I’m still in school. I can’t just leave everything behind like that.” The grey haired male huffed out.   
“Oh you can still go to school. I don’t live that far away and as for your father, you can see him all the time, I just want you at home with me every single night.” The raven replied as he sat the grey haired male down carefully. As he turned to get the bath water started, he couldn’t help but remember a certain scent that he smelt when he came here last night. “By the way, has there been anyone strange in your home?” He asked, though he already knew who’s scent it was.   
“Huh? Oh, when I came home the other day, there was a man here. He was with my father but I don’t know much about him. My father said that he had saved him a few months ago from a mugger and I guess they just kind of became friends or something.” The grey haired male replied while shrugging slightly.   
“Did you get this mysterious man’s name?” Obito asked in a causal tone.   
“Yeah, his name was Madara Uchiha.... Do you know him or something? You’re acting funny.” The grey haired male noted.   
“You could say I know him. He’s kind of like an adopted family. I’m part of that clan by blood but he raised me like his own child when my parents were killed.” The raven replied while shrugging as if it were no big deal. “Anyways, it isn’t important.” He said as he turned off the bath water and turned toward the grey haired male. “Come on now, get in the tub.”   
Kakashi wanted to hesitate, but he ended up deciding to get in the tub without a fight. He definitely wanted to clean himself up after last night’s incident. He felt dirty and just wanted to wash it all away. Once he got himself in the tub and managed to sit down, a satisfied sigh escaped him. “You’re going to have to give me at least thirty minutes...so go wait in my room or something and try not to break anything.” Kakashi muttered out.   
“I suppose I can allow you to have some privacy just this once. I’ll find you some clothes though. Just relax for now and I’ll be back.” Obito replied before making his way out of the bathroom and closing the door behind himself.   
Once he was alone, Kakashi let out a groan and covered his face with his hands. What had he done to get himself in this horrid situation? He knew for a fact he regretted following the scream of that woman that fateful night. If he hadn’t, then he wouldn’t be in this situation now. As thoughts ran through his head, Kakashi remembered one specific thing. If Obito was raised by Madara, then that could only mean that Madara was the same as Obito...meaning his father was in a similar situation that he was in himself.   
“Damn it...why do these things always happen to us…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Mahh! Sorry for all the updates, but I'm finally caught up! I'm not sure when I'll be able to post the next chapter, but hopefully it will be soon! I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and are enjoying the story so far! I'll do my best to update as soon as possible! Thank you so much for reading and I will see you all next time! Bye for now!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	12. Chapter Twelve

A few days had passed, and Kakashi was still stuck with Obito at his home. He hoped that today would be the day his father would come back home so he could finally get some answers out of him. He had several questions that he didn’t want to ask Obito. He wanted to know why his father didn’t tell him about this sooner and he wanted to know if Madara was treating him right. He feared for his father’s safety and didn’t want anything bad to happen to him. As Kakashi sat on the couch with his eyes fixed on the TV, the sound of a cup being sat down earned his attention. When he looked over, he saw Obito setting a cup of tea on the table in front of him.   
“What’s this for?” Kakashi asked with a lifted brow.   
“You seem to be a bit stressed so I figured some tea would help you settle down.” The raven replied as he settled down beside the gray haired male. Kakashi simply sent the raven a glare before his gaze shifted toward the cup that was now resting on the coffee table.  
“Well, I have every right to be stressed about everything that’s happened here. Not to mention I’m worried about my father.” The gray haired male huffed softly as he crossed his arms over his chest. Obito simply scoffed and rolled his eyes toward the gray haired male. He had never seen anyone worry this much and if he were to be honest, he found it rather annoying.  
“Listen, your father is a grown man. He can take care of himself.” Obito said flatly. That tone only earned another glare from Kakashi.   
“He’s currently out with some strange guy I barely know. This guy looks a lot like you also.” Kakashi growled slightly as he stood himself up and walked toward the window. He should have been in school today since it was actually a Monay, but Kakashi hadn’t felt up to going so he stayed home. Granted, now he wished he had just sucked it up and went to school. At least there he could be away from this annoying vampire.   
“So what if he looks a lot like me. That doesn’t mean we’re the same person. Stop making assumptions.” Obito growled a bit. He was already annoyed with Kakashi’s attitude, but they were stuck with each other now.   
“You also claim he took you in and raised you. That’s probably where that attitude comes from.” Kakashi spat back. Though, Madara didn’t really seem like much of an ass when Kakashi met him the other night, but that could also just be an act.   
Obito glared toward Kakashi before he reached out and roughly grabbed the other by the shoulders. Kakashi yelped loudly when he felt himself being grabbed. He tried to struggle but found himself being shoved onto his back. He went to glare at Obito but froze when he saw the raven’s face. His teeth were showing, almost as if he were ready to bite Kakashi. It caused him to tremble slightly.   
“:You need to learn when to keep your mouth shut. Madara isn’t anything like me and I’m nothing like him. We’re both different people and the sooner you understand that, the sooner you’ll stop pissing me off.” Obito growled once again and squeezed Kakashi’s shoulders, causing him to cry out slightly.  
“I-I get it! Just let go of me!” Kakashi bit his lip. His shoulders were already starting to hurt from Obito’s grasp. He couldn’t help but still be worried about his father. Was Madara actually treating him right? Or was he actually being an ass just like Obito? Kakashi didn’t know. He just hoped his father was safe somewhere.   
Obito’s grasp loosened after a moment and then he leaned back, allowing Kakashi to sit back up. He watched the grey haired male rub his shoulders. He could have punished Kakashi right then and there but he had decided against it. At least, against a hard core punishment. The raven reached out and grabbed Kakashi once again, this time by the arm.   
“Come here, brat…” Obito demanded. He then gave Kakashi’s arm a tug. The grey haired male wanted to protest but he ended up moving closer to the raven to avoid making him angry once again.   
“W-what…?” He asked in a quiet tone.   
“Get on my lap. Now.” Obito’s tone stayed stern in order to show that he wasn’t messing around. Kakashi gulped and slowly moved to where he was sitting on the raven’s lap, one leg on each side of him. Obito smirked slightly. It seemed that Kakashi did know how to obey. One arm wrapped securely around Kakashi’s waist, while he used the other to grasp the collar of Kakashi’s shirt. Pulling the collar to the side, Obito exposed the marking he had left on Kakashi the previous night. It made him purr slightly.   
“W-what are you doing..?” Kakashi swallowed nervously, his gaze was focused elsewhere just so he couldn’t see Obito’s face.   
The raven didn’t speak. Instead, he moved his face closer and pressed his lips against the exposed mark. Kakashi shuddered and bit back a whine. His hands tightly held onto Obito’s shoulders and his eyes were tightly shut now. Obito’s lips parted. Kakashi could feel the raven’s sharp fangs against his sensitive skin. He wanted to jump up and run, but he knew if he did, it would just be worse.   
The teasing feeling of Obito’s lips on his neck was causing his body to grow hot once again. It was a similar feeling to that very night. Kakashi clenched his jaw, his body slightly shook as well. He heard a low growl come from Obito and then he suddenly felt the raven’s fangs pricking his skin a bit harder. He was sinking them in slowly so Kakashi could feel everything.  
He tried so hard to hold it back. He thought he would scream from the pain, but instead he ended up moaning softly. His body was once again betraying him. He tilted his head a bit more to the side and moved his hands from Obito’s shoulders to where they were locked around the raven’s neck. What the hell had happened to him? Just moments ago, the two of them were fighting, and now Kakashi was on Obito’s lap with a hot and bothered body.   
Once Obito’s fangs were fully sunk into Kakashi’s neck, he instantly began draining blood from the grey haired male’s neck. Both of his arms were now locked around Kakashi’s waist. Hearing the other moan when he had started to bite into him, caused a rush of heat to course through his own body. He moaned at the taste of Kakashi’s blood. It was driving him completely insane.   
“O-Obito…” Kakashi breathed out. He was getting a bit light headed, but it didn’t bother him. His mind and body were completely taken over by the raven now.   
After what seemed like forever, Obito slowly retracted his fangs. Blood ran down his lips and down the wound he had left on Kakashi. He quickly ran his tongue over the bite mark to clean up the blood, only to chuckle when he heard a soft sound come from Kakashi. Right as he pulled back to look toward the grey haired male, he was surprised to suddenly feel Kakashi lean forward, only to have their lips crash together.   
What was he doing? Why was he suddenly acting like this? Had Obito injected him with more of that hormone crap? He was roughly kissing the raven and grinding against the other. When he broke away from the kiss, he looked at Obito with a lustful expression.   
“T-take me...again…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hello all! Chapter 12 is finally finished and I'll say this now, there will not be any smut in the next chapter ^^" So sorry, but smut literally just happened and I don't like putting it too close together XD So there will be a bit of a wait for the next round! But I'm glad to finally update this! I've been so freaking dead lately so I'm sorry updates are slow! I'll try to update again as soon as possible though! Thank you for all the wonderful comments on this story too! I do read them all and I really appreciate them! Anyways, thank you for reading! I'll see you all next time!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Kakashi was completely exhausted after everything that had happened. He was sprawled out on his back, completely naked. They hadn’t moved from the couch for this round. Kakashi barely remembered how it started, but he knew he was irritated. Irritated at the fact that his body and mind had completely betrayed him. He rememberd asking Obito to take him again, right after he had finished drinking his blood. That was rather embarrassing.   
Right after those words had left Kakashi’s mouth, they ened up having sex again. Obito was still lying on top of him, both were drained of energy. Obito had yet to pull himself from Kakashi’s abused entrance, only because he had practically collapsed right after he finished.   
“...Did you inject me with that hormone shit again…” Kakashi asked tiredly. He moved his arms and draped them over Obito’s bare back while he stared at the ceiling.   
“Not this time...your body reacted on its own..” Obito’s reply was muffled, only because his face was buried in Kakashi’s neck. “That’s to be expected though.”   
“Hmph…” Was all Kakashi responed with. Such a response caused Obito to chuckle slightly. He finally moved so he could pull himself out of the grey haired male. The movement caused Kakashi to groan. His arms fell from the raven’s back as he finally looked toward the other.   
“I’m rather glad your body started to betray you like that.” The raven grinned innocently before he got to his feet. He carefully scooped Kakashi up in his arms and carried him toward the bathroom so they could both clean up. Obito could tell that Kakashi was completely exhausted because of the fact that the grey haired male didn’t even try to fight him. Instead, Kakashi rested his head against Obito’s bare shoulder and sighed softly. He still hadn’t recovered from the blood loss earlier and now he was drained from what they had just done as well.   
Once in the bathroom, Obito sat Kakashi down on his feet. He made sure to hold tightly to the other while starting up the water. It didn’t take long for the tub to fill up and once Obito shut the water off, he turned toward Kakashi and motioned toward the water. Kakashi hesitated slightly, but very carefully got himself into the steaming water. Obito had helped the grey haired male get settled before he climbed in as well and sat himself down behind Kakashi.   
“You’re getting in with me?” Kakashi asked as he glanced behind himself. He was still far too tired to argue with the raven but that didn’t mean he couldn’t show slight irritation.  
“Well, yeah. I need a bath too and there’s no point in wasting water for two different ones.” Obito shrugged his shoulders a bit before he leaned forward to wrap his arms around Kakashi’s wasit. He smiled slightly. Kakashi may be on the annoying side, but Obito was glad that he had chosen the grey haired male to be his.   
“Still...this is awkward…” Kakashi mumbled. He had never actually taken a bath with someone like this so it was making him feel a bit uneasy, especially since his body had started acting funny ever since Obito had injected him with that hormone crap.   
“Just try not to think about it too much, Kashi…” Obito mumbled in a low tone. “Just try to relax and enjoy the bath. Once we get out, we’ll get you some food. Also I think your father is coming home tonight as well, so you’ll have to be prepared to tell him about us…”  
Shit, that was right. He would have to tell his father about this, but apparently his father was in the same situation he was in, so it shouldn’t be that big of a deal. Then again, he had a feeling his father would freak out over this whole thing, even if their situations were similar. Sighing in frustration, the grey haired male flopped back against the Uchiha’s hard chest. He was exhausted due to everything that had happened in the past few days. He would also have to explain things to Tenzou, but he didn’t know how he would go about doing such a thing. The brunette was his best friend, and practically like a brother to him. Kakashi was sure he’d freak out over everything, but nothing could be done now.   
“Hey...Obito…” Kakashi suddenly spoke without turning to look toward the raven.   
“Hm? What’s up?” Obito asked as he moved to grab a washcloth. After lathering it with lavender scented soap, the raven started to very carefully wash the grey haired male’s body, while waiting for him to continue speaking.   
“Well...there’s someone else I need to tell besides my father. Is it even alright to tell other humans about this kind of thing?” Kakashi asked quietly.  
“Well...most humans probably wouldn’t believe you if you told them. They’d probably think you’re a little on the crazy side. Why? Who else do you feel you need to tell?” Obito continued to gently run the soapy cloth along Kakashi’s pale body, humming quietly to himself.   
“My best friend. Tenzou is practically like a brother to me, and I know when I go to school tomorrow, he’ll instantly be trying to figure out where I was today. I don’t really want to lie to him.” Kakashi replied, his eyes falling slightly closed as a gentle sigh escaped him.   
“Is this Tenzou person someone I need to be concerned about?” Obito’s tone changed from gentle to slightly possessive and Kakashi quickly shook his head.  
“No, of course not. Tenzou and I don’t have feelings for each other like that.” Did Kakashi even have those feelings for Obito? This was practically a forced relationship, and it was mostly thanks to Obito’s strange hormone crap and his body betraying him. Now it seemed that his heart was starting to betray him as well, but he couldn’t be sure right now.   
“If you feel the need to tell him, and you think he’ll believe you, then I won’t stop you from telling him. Just don’t get upset if he doesn’t.” Obito soon placed the cloth on the edge of the porcelain colored tub and started to very gently rinse off Kakashi’s body.   
To Obito’s surprise, Kakashi suddenly turned around so that they were face to face with each other. There was an obvious shade of light crimson on the grey haired male’s cheeks as he avoided making eye contact with the vampire. Obito continued to stare at the beauty before him, mostly admiring the markings he had left on the other’s neck. They showed that Kakashi was claimed and they also looked amazing on his milky colored skin.   
Biting his bottom lip, Kakashi grabbed the cloth Obito had just been using on him and very slowly brought it to the raven’s toned chest. Obito lifted a thick brow in surprise, but didn’t say anything. He just allowed the grey haired male to start washing his own body. He noticed that Kakashi’s cheeks were growing darker with each moment that passed. Trembling hands slowly moved the cloth from his chest to his lower abdomen, and then back to his shoulders and arms. The raven would be lying if he said he weren’t slightly turned on by the gentle motions, but he decided to ignore such urges for now.   
Soon, Kakashi was rinsing off the vampire in front of him. Soap fell from Obito’s body and into the now murky water. It was probably time for them to both get out. When Obito realized that Kakashi had finished, he slowly stood himself up, pulling the slightly shorter male along with him. Once they stood, Obito embraced Kakashi’s bare body and held him securely by the waist. Kakshi bit his lip once again, his hands were resting against Obito’s shoulders and his face was even redder than before.   
Kakashi felt his stomach starting to turn slightly. Was he nervous once again? Maybe so, but Obito didn’t show any signs of making a move this time. Instead, the raven carefully stepped out of the tub and onto a fluffy grey mat. He helped Kakashi out as well before grabbing two towels off of a nearby shelf. Together, they dried themselves off and then Obito wrapped the towel he had been using around his bare waist. Kakashi did the same and soon found one of Obito’s strong arms draped over his shoulder.   
“Let’s get dressed and relax a little. I’ll order some food and we can watch some TV while we wait for your father and Madara to get back. How does that sound?” Obito asked as he reached out and opened the door.  
Kakashi mumbled slightly, only mumbled. No words came out as he stepped out of the bathroom. He was clearly exhausted from their recent activities. It showed as he tried to walk and only stumbled. If Obito hadn’t been fast enough, Kakashi would have face planted onto the floor. Instead, he was captured by the waist and led the rest of the way to the bedroom. He heard Obito chuckle slightly, but he was far too drained to even attempt to argue about anything. He just wanted some comfortable clothes, some food, and some snuggles.  
‘Wait...snuggles? With Obito? Why do I want that all of a sudden?’ Kakashi asked himself. He didn’t know what was getting into him, but he knew he was still really uneasy about this entire situation.   
Soon, they were both dressed and curled up on the black couch that occupied the living room. Obito had brought the pillows from Kakashi’s bedroom and had them currently resting behind his back. A grey blanket that had been retrieved from the hall closet was draped over his body, and on top of him, Kakashi was lying on him, also under the blanket. Obito’s arms were securely around Kakashi’s waist to make sure the other wouldn’t fall. Empty food containers were on the wooden coffee table and the TV was on some random channel. Kakashi wasn’t watching though. His eyes had closed as soon as he finished eating, leaving Obito wide awake.   
His attention was soon stolen by the sound of a lock clicking. As he sniffed the air, he knew exactly who was about to walk through that door. Kakashi’s father, and his guardian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Mahhh hello again! It's like 2:30AM and I am unable to sleep at this moment so I figured I could go ahead and post another chapter before trying to get some sleep for the night! Honestly, I'm really surprised this story has become so popular! I didn't expect it at all. Thank you all so very much! You guys are so amazing! I'll do my best to keep the updates going as much as possible! Thank you for all the encouragement! ^^ I'll try to get the next chapter out within the next few days! Until then, thank you for reading! See you next time!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	14. Chapter Fourteen

“Madara, I’m worried sick. The school called me this morning and told me Kakashi never showed up. Ugh, I wish you had let me come back home sooner!” Sakumo grumbled as he walked beside the long haired vampire. The sun had set about an hour ago and Sakumo was just now able to get back home.  
“Saku, you worry too much. I told you exactly what would happen as soon as we left the other day. I know it’s unfortunate, but there wasn’t any way around it.” Madara sighed softly. Sakumo hadn’t exactly been pleasent over the past couple days. The raven understood that the other was worried about his son, but Obito had chosen Kakashi and there wasn’t any stopping it.   
“I know that but I still hate that it happened...and the fact that Kakashi missed school today… What the hell did your adopted son do to him!?” Sakumo asked with a glare.  
“Well...what did I do to you when I first chose you?” Madara smirked slightly as he watched Sakumo’s face turn a dark shade of red. The raven knew memories of their first night together were playing through the grey haired male’s head.   
“S-shut up! I don’t want to think about that!” Sakumo shouted out before wacking the Uchiha on the back of the head. Madara grunted a bit and let out another soft laugh as he embraced his lover.   
“If your son has your attitude, Obito definitely has his hands full. You had been so resistant at first, but within the first two months, I had completely won you over and had you begging for everything.” Madara purred lowly, causing Sakumo to shudder a bit.   
He couldn’t deny it though. Madara was completely right. Sakumo had hated how fast his heart, body and mind had betrayed him but now he couldn’t imagine his life without Madara. Their relationship was solid and Sakumo wouldn’t dare think of being with anyone else. Kakashi on the other hand, he was still so young. He still had so much to experience and now he was stuck in a relationship with some crazy vampire.   
As his home came into view, Sakumo quickly walked up to the door and unlocked it. Madara followed him with his hands casually shoved into his pockets. He waited patiently for his lover to get the door open. Finally, the older grey haired male got the door open and he made his way inside. He was about to call out for his son, but he was cut off by a hand covering his mouth.  
“Don’t start yelling for him. I’m sure Obito knows we’re here, but you might cause him to freak out if you yell…” Madara kept his tone low and waited for Sakumo to nod his head before removing his hand.   
To Madara’s surprise, there was a sound of shuffling coming from the living room, before Obito suddenly entered the hallway. He was rubbing the back of his head, looking rather casual. He cracked open a dark colored eye, looking directly at Madara and Sakumo. The raven was dressed in a simple pair of black sweats and a shirt that matched. As for his feet, they were bare. It looked as if he had just woken up from a nap, but Madara knew better.   
“You two are back later than expected…” Obito muttered out slowly. He noticed that Sakumo was glaring at him rather hard, but he brushed it off. “Don’t be too loud. Kakashi is still sleeping.”  
“I can only assume you wore him out over the past few days… You better not have caused too much damage to him. I raised you better than that.” Madara crossed his arms over his chest and was standing in front of Sakumo slightly.   
“He’s fine. He’s just tired and as I said, don’t be too loud.” Obito hated repeating himself, but there was always tension between him and Madara. The slightly shorter raven’s gaze suddenly shifted toward Sakumo. “He’s your son so you can go and see him, but Madara stays put.”   
“Is that really necessary Obito? I have no interest in even trying to snatch him from you. I have no need since I have a perfect mate right beside me.” Madara understood though. When he had first claimed Sakumo, he wouldn’t let anyone near the grey haired male, not even Obito.  
While the two vampires continued to talk amongst themselves, Sakumo slipped past Obito and into the living room where his son was passed out on the couch. He really did look rather exhausted. No wonder he hadn’t gone to school today. Sighing quietly, Sakumo walked over and knelt down on the floor beside his son’s head. He gently placed a hand on top of Kakashi’s silver locks and carefully examined his face.   
“Sorry about all this son… I know it’s a lot to take in and everything is probably really intense right now…” Sakumo kept his tone rather low. He didn’t want to wake Kakashi up. “If I could change it for you, I would…”   
“Dad….?” Kakashi’s groggy voice suddenly hit Sakumo’s ears. The older Hatake quickly retracted his hand and watched as his son slowly opened his dark colored eyes.  
“Damn… I’m sorry. Did I wake you?” Sakumo asked lightly. Kakashi shook his head and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. Now Sakumo could clearly see the markings on Kakashi’s pale neck. The very sight made him cringe slightly.   
“Where’s Obito…?” Kakashi asked as he glanced around the room.   
“He’s talking with Madara in the hallway. I’m sorry I couldn’t warn you about all this… I didn’t know if it was a good idea and Madara didn’t try to convince me to tell you. He just said we would have to let it play out. I still wish I could have done something for you though…” Sakumo sighed in defeat and looked toward the ground  
“That’s why you were gone for so many days… You knew it was coming, because you’re in a similar situation…” Kakashi watched his father carefully, only to sigh when the older male nodded.   
Kakashi couldn’t help but feel a bit angry about his father not informing him of all of this, especially when he knew. Not only that, but he was also angry that his father had left for so many days, leaving him to deal with some freaky vampire with a hormone problem. However… he wondered if things would have played out differently if he had been warned.   
“Kakashi, he would have chased you down regardless… He already had your scent and he was going to get you. I tried to run from Madara so many times, but it always ended in me being caught… There wasn’t anything I could do to fight it, but now I can’t imagine my life without him. He really is a kind man and he felt pretty bad that it was his adopted son that caught your scent” Sakumo paused and looked toward his son. “He isn’t hurting you, is he?”  
“No… I mean he can be a bit rough, but he hasn’t actually hurt me… What about you? Has Madara hurt you at all?” Kakashi was always worried about his father, and this situation just made things worse now.   
“No, he’s rather gentle.” Sakumo replied as a small smile formed on his face.   
“I guess that’s good...though I still wish you would have told me about this a little sooner. I am a little mad at you, but I guess if this guy makes you happy, I can deal with Obito.” Kakashi smiled toward his father, and Sakumo returned the smile.   
Before either of them could speak again, Obito and Madara entered the room. Both ravens were watching the grey haired males rather closely. If Kakashi were to be honest, their stares were making him slightly uneasy, but Sakumo didn’t seem to be too affected. If anything, it looked as if the two vampires had planned something.  
“You boys look like you have a plot...and I don’t think either of us are going to be too crazy about it.” Sakumo rose to his feet and lifted a brow curiously. “What’s going through your heads?”   
Madara’s gaze shifted toward the older grey haired male and he simply smiled toward the other as he approached his mate and embraced him rather tightly. The sudden embrace didn’t make Sakumo feel any better about what was possibly going through their heads, so he glared until he got an answer from his mate.   
“Aw, Saku, that glare doesn’t suit you at all. Obito and I were just discussing something that you should have known was coming. Especially because I kept mentioning it earlier.” Madara grinned a bit more.   
“You don’t mean…” Sakumo started to speak, but was cut off by Obito.  
“That’s right. By tomorrow evening, you and Kakashi will be officially living with us in our estate. While Kakashi is at school tomorrow, Madara and I will have some of our helpers come and help you move. I’ll wait here for Kakashi, and I’ll bring him home with me.” Obito walked over and sat himself down beside the younger Hatake.   
Kakashi blinked in surprise. He knew Obito had mentioned something about the two of them living together now, but he didn’t think it would be happening so soon. As soon as tomorrow after school? Kakashi wanted to argue, but he knew it wouldn’t do any good. He’d just have to accept that this was their fate now.   
“Don’t look so worried, babe.” Obito purred as he nuzzled the other. “Our family will gladly welcome both of you.”  
Family!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hi everyone! Chapter 14 is finally finished! I noticed a question about Mada and Sakumo in one of the comments and I'm pleased to say that this chapter was all for them! I'll try to add them in a bit more in future chapters! However, for the sake of everything that has happened since their last appearance, it was best to let them go off for a little bit ^^" I'm glad they're back though. They're so damn cute! Anyways, this story has hit almost 1500 views! Amazing! I didn't expect this to happen at all. Thank you so much for all the support! You guys are amazing! Anyways, I'll try to update again as soon as possible! Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you next time!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Kakashi had started dozing off in second period at school once again. He had been falling asleep practically all morning due to getting such little sleep the night before. Tenzou had to keep nudging him so he wouldn't be caught by the teacher. As Kakashi expected, Tenzou had started questioning him right when he got to school, but the grey haired male had to brush it off. The brunette only agreed to let it go if Kakashi would talk with him during lunch.   
Of course the grey haired male had every intention of telling his best friend everything that had happened over the last few days, but he wanted to wait until it would be just the two of them. He didn’t want any other students overhearing what he had to say to the other. Not that any of them would believe him anyways. He still wasn’t sure if Tenzou would believe him or not, but it was worth a shot.   
~~  
Before Kakashi knew it, the final bell before lunch rang. At this moment, he wasn’t in the same class as Tenzou, so he had to meet up with the other in the cafeteira. Sighing to himself, Kakashi stood up and threw his backpack over his shoulder. He was honestly still dreading the fact that he would be moving in with Obito and his family today. He wondered how his father was feeling about that. Would the move be too much stress on him? Kakashi honestly hoped not.   
He had been so distracted as he walked, he ended up bumping directly into someone. The impact was hard enough to knock him off of his feet. Kakashi looked up rather quickly, only to see that he had knocked over a short male with long blond hair. The grey haired male quickly got to his feet and hurried over to help the other back to his feet.   
“Crap...I’m really sorry. I wasn’t paying attention…” Kakashi was rather embarrassed but the blond didn’t seem to mind much. He simply dusted off his torn up grey pants and fixed his oversized hoodie. His long blond hair was flowing down his back, and long bangs were covering his left eye.   
“I’m fine, un…” The blond’s cobalt blue eye scanned Kakashi over. The other didn’t seem to be hurt so everything was probably fine. “You should probably watch where you’re going though. The next person you knock over might not be so nice.”   
“Yeah...you’re probably right about that.” Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. This was beyond awkward. He didn’t know what to say to this kid.   
“Anyways, I have to go now. See ya, un.” The blond quickly walked away from Kakashi before he could even ask the other for his name. Something was definitely off about that blond though. He looked as if he were rather drained, but Kakashi shook that thought off for now. He had to get to lunch and find Tenzou so he could finally explain everything.   
~~  
“So let me see if I completely understand this.” Tenzou said as he rubbed his head slightly. Kakashi had just finished explaining everything that had happened since the last time they had seen each other. He told the brunette about running into Obito in the alley that evening and getting caught by the other, thus giving Obito a craving for his scent. He then told the brunette about Obito breaking into his room, drinking his blood, and injecting him with some weird hormone shit, which was why he had been acting so exhausted the other day. Kakashi had then told Tenzou about the whole intimacy thing with Obito, but of course kept those details very light. Finally, he finished with what had happened yesterday, about the fact that his father and him were now apparently moving in with Obito and his family. All of that information seemed like it had been a lot for his best friend to take in.  
“Alright, go for it.” Kakashi urged as he took a sip of his water.  
“You got lost on your way home and ran into some creature drinking a woman’s blood, only to have him somehow get hooked on your scent. He then proceeded to break into your room later, drank your blood and made you horny for him, or whatever. You two ended up sleeping together because your body turned on you, and now you and your father are moving in with this strange family.” Tenzou ran through everything very quickly, just to be sure he didn’t miss anything.  
“That’s correct. Oh and I guess I should mention that the man my father is apparently seeing is the exact same as Obito so we’re both in this situation.” Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t know how he had explained it so casually, but that’s just how it had happened.   
“Damn it, Kakashi. And you didn’t think to tell me about this the other day? I probably could have helped you or something.” Tenzou was clearly irritated with the entire situation, but nothing could be done about it now.  
“Obito probably would have killed you. The way it was described to me was that once a vampire finds a scent it likes, it stops at nothing to obtain it… Meaning if you had tried to keep me from him, I probably would have lost you…” Kakashi couldn’t bare the thought of Tenzou putting himself in danger like that. “I promise, everything is fine…”  
“I know when you lie to me, dumbass. You’re really uneasy and nervous about this entire situation and you don’t even know how you feel.” Tenzou reached over and poked Kakashi on the forehead. “If things get too out of hand, promise you’ll tell me so I can try to help you.”   
Kakashi let out a defeated sigh. Tenzou was right. He was rather unsure about this entire situation, especially about the move. He was just glad he still had his best friend by his side, and it seemed like the brunette actually believed him, which was rather surprising. If Tenzou was going to believe him about all of this, then Kakashi could do this for his friend.  
“Ten. I promise I’ll tell you if I need help. You’re my best friend after all and I really appreciate you always being there for me and my old man.” Kakashi gave his friend a gentle expression. He couldn’t express how grateful he was to have Tenzou by his side. They had been friends since they were children, practically inseparable. Even now, it was difficult to separate them.   
The brunette nodded his head and the two of them stood up as the lunch bell rang. It was time to finish getting through the rest of the day. Kakashi was pretty sure there would be a bit of a mess when he got home thanks to the move, so he wasn’t looking forward to cleaning that up, but other than that, things seemed to be going well, for now at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Maahhh! Normally I don't update twice in one day, but I have the motivation right now, so I should use it while it's around! Back to a bit of a boring chapter, but dontcha just love the friendship between Kakashi and Tenzou? It's so cute! Also, Dei has come in! Precious baby boy! Is he also in a similar situation like Kakashi and Sakumo? Maybe so! Anyways, I'll stop rambling now! Thank you so much for reading! I'll update again as soon as possible! See you next time!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	16. Chapter Sixteen

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. Before Kakashi knew it, he was saying goodbye to Tenzou and starting to make his way back home. Irritation started to creep into Kakashi’s mind once again as he walked alone. Stupid vampires, making everything difficult for him and his father. It wasn’t like anything could get any worse. At least he hoped things couldn’t get any worse.   
Shaking his head, the grey haired male looked toward the sky. It was rather nice outside. Not too hot or too cold. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue and the sun was still high in the sky. A gust of wind blew suddenly, ruffling Kakashi’s grey locks. His eyes watched a yellowish looking leaf fly by. It was getting close to Fall, Kakashi’s personal favorite season. The weather was always perfect and the scenery was beautiful.  
As the grey haired male started to round the next corner, he suddenly stopped in his tracks. A man dressed in all black was heading his way. Thanks to the hat the man was wearing, Kakashi could hardly see his face, but he could tell the man had rather pale skin and long raven hair. The presence of this stranger made Kakashi a bit uneasy. It was even worse than when he had first run into Obito. Biting his lip, he decided to continue to walk. Things should be fine as long as he doesn’t make eye contact, right?  
Averting his eyes to the ground, Kakashi continued walking again. Right as the two almost passed each other, Kakashi felt a cold grasp on his wrist. No one should be that cold. The sudden touch caused a chill to run up Kakashi’s spine. As he turned to tell the stranger to release him, he froze again. A pair of golden, snake-like eyes were staring directly at him. The stare was just as cold as the grip on his wrist.   
“U-uhm… Could you release me, please?” Kakashi asked. His voice was shaking. He hadn’t realized how terrified he actually was.   
“Ah, I’m terribly sorry, child. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” The pale man released Kakashi almost as quickly as he had grabbed him. That voice was sickenly sweet. It didn’t match the vibe the younger male was getting at all. “You have an interesting smell, however I can smell something, or should I say someone else on you.”  
Kakashi froze once again. If this guy could smell those scents on him, then that meant he wasn’t human at all. Did that mean he was a vampire like Obito and Madara? If so, did he know of them? Kakashi stepped back slightly once he was released, only to hear the snake-like man chuckle.   
“Don’t look so terrified. Seeing such a face makes us rather excited. Having a mate doesn’t matter. You can easily be reclaimed by someone new if the time is right. I suggest you be a bit careful on your way home. You don’t want to get snatched.” The long haired raven gave Kakashi a very slight grin before he turned and continued walking. “The Uchiha will soon meet their end…”  
That was the last thing Kakashi heard before the man seemed to disappear in front of him. What the hell did he mean by that? ‘The Uchiha will soon meet their end…?’ Those words made Kakashi very uneasy. He didn’t waste any time turning and practically running home. He didn’t know why he was so worried, especially with everything that kept happening, but the urge to keep Obito safe sparked in him.   
~~  
Back at Kakashi’s house, almost everything had already been packed and sent off to the Uchiha Estate. Obito was currently leaning on a wall in Kakashi’s room, the only room that was untouched. Obito had decided it would be best for Kakashi to decide on what he wanted to bring. It wasn’t like they couldn’t ever come back here if they ever felt like it. A bored sigh came from the raven as he stood up straight and started wandering around the room. He was about to start snooping when he heard the front door fly open.   
“Obito!?” Kakashi’s voice sounded panicked. Obito abandoned the room and hurried to meet Kakashi at the front door When he saw the other, he could tell something had happened. Kakashi looked terrified.   
“Kakashi? What the hell happened?” Obito asked as he hurried to the other’s side. Kakashi threw his bag down and kicked the door closed before embracing the raven without thinking twice. The vampire was surprised at the sudden motion but didn’t hesitate to return the hug. “Tell me what happened…”   
After calming himself down and finally processing that Obito was fine and standing right in front of him, Kakashi sighed quietly. He still kept his arms tightly around Obito as he turned his head and placed it on the raven’s shoulder. It was only then that he realized he was trembling. That man had scared him to death, especially with those words. He was finally able to find the words to speak.  
“O-on my way home...I was taking my normal route and came across some guy. He was dressed in all black...and a large hat to cover his face. I was just going to walk past him but...he grabbed my wrist. H-his hands were ice cold and when I turned, I was able to see his eyes finally…” Kakashi stopped talking for a moment, only to catch his breath once again before continuing. “T-they were gold and looked almost like snake eyes....”   
“Hold up.” Obito spoke in a stern tone.Kakashi stopped talking almost instantly. Had he said something wrong? Now he was even more terrified. “Did this man have long black hair and pale skin as well? Spoke in a tone that sounded a little too nice?”  
“Y-yes...but that’s not all…” Kakashi replied softly.   
“What else then? Sorry I interrupted you…” Obito carefully ran his hands over Kakashi’s back to try and settle him down, meanwhile, his own blood was boiling.  
“He-... He told me I had an interesting smell, but also that he could smell someone else on me… He told me that having a mate doesn’t matter if the time is right and said to be careful...but that’s not what I’m most freaked out about… Right before he disappeared, he told me… ‘The Uchiha will soon meet their end…” Kakashi sniffled as he finished. Was he crying? Maybe so, but that didn’t matter now.   
Obito growled lowly and instantly pulled Kakashi toward the bedroom where he had originally been waiting. Kakashi thought he was going to be punished or something, but once inside the room, Obito kicked the door closed and dug around in the closet until he came back with a grey duffle bag. He tossed it at Kakashi carefully.  
“Pack your clothes up and any other small thing you think you might need. Don’t worry about anything else. We can always come back for it but right now, we need to get moving. I need to tell Madara about this right away…” Obito’s tone was gentle, but Kakashi could tell he wasn’t happy.   
Kakashi didn’t take long like Obito instructed. He placed only the important things in the bag he had been tossed. Clothes, tooth brush, comb, and a few other things. He even grabbed his favorite books in case he needed something to do. Once he was all packed, Obito led him back to the front door. Outside, there was a black car with tinted windows waiting in the driveway.   
“Let’s go…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hello hello! I didn't plan on making another update today but! Chapter 16 is here! And we now have an enemy character! Hype for the enemy! All the hype! I mean-bad snake man XD Scaring Kakashi like that. So rude! Anyways, I'll keep this message short! Thank you so much for reading! I'll try to update again soon! See you next time!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	17. Chapter Seventeen

The drive to the Uchiha Estate was uncomfortably quiet for Kakashi. He and Obito rode in the back while a man with pinkish colored eyes and grey hair that was slicked back drove. The entire time, Obito had a protective grasp on Kakashi, keeping the grey haired male rather close to him. Kakashi didn’t mind it much this time. It was reassuring to be beside Obito after the encounter with that strange man. Kakashi had tried to ask Obito how he knew the guy, but Obito had told him that a discussion would have to wait until later in the evening. Out of respect, Kakashi didn’t ask again but the curiosity was killing him.   
The car came to a stop about a half hour later. When Kakashi looked outside, he saw that they were stopped in front of a large iron gate. The Uchiha Estate was within Kakashi’s view and he honestly couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The place was practically a mansion. It looked as if it could easily house twenty people. It was made of brick with a large black roof. There were glass windows in several different places, some even looked as if they led to the roof. That would be an interesting place to sit at night.  
The gate slowly opened with a low creak and the car once again started moving. Once they were through, the gate closed behind them. The driver parked the car right outside the front door and got himself out of the car. He came around and opened the back passenger door, allowing Obito and Kakashi to climb out. As soon as Kakashi had all of his stuff, Obito glanced at the driver.  
“Thanks, Hidan. I appreciate it and we’ll see you at dinner.” Obito grinned and handed his driver a twenty dollar bill.  
“Any time boss. See ya later.” The man known as Hidan smirked slightly and then returned to the car.   
“Let’s get inside. I’ll show you to our room and then I have to go speak with Madara.” Obito leaned down and grabbed both of the bags, then headed toward the mahogany colored doors. “Oi! It’s us! Open up!” He called out.  
Seconds later, the large door opened. On the other side stood a male with an irritated expression on his face. He looked very similar to Obito, except slightly younger. His hair was rather long as well and he had dull looking eyes.   
“You know, you could open it yourself.” The shorter raven spat out.  
“Oh shut your prissy ass up, Itachi. Move and let us in.” Obito rolled his eyes and pushed past the one he had called Itachi. Kakashi hesitated, but ended up slowly following Obito, doing his best to avoid Itachi’s cold gaze. Itachi simply huffed and shut the door once both males were inside. Without saying another word, Itachi made his way back to the couch and sat down beside someone Kakashi had almost missed. The blond hair looked rather familiar, but he couldn’t see the person’s face yet.   
“Kakashi… I’ll introduce you later. Let’s go for now.” Obito called out. Blinking slightly, Kakashi snapped out of his daze and turned to follow Obito. The last thing Kakashi saw was Itachi leaning toward the blond figure, but then they were out of sight.   
The pair made their way up the stairs that led to the second floor. Along the way, Kakashi looked around, taking in the site of the home. The inside walls were made of polished oak wood and the floors were black carpet. Everything had a rather elegant feel, but it seemed that was how Obito’s family was. The walls had several different portraits of the Uchiha family members, along with some random looking artifacts that seemed to be rather old. Kakashi couldn’t help but wonder just how old this vampire family was.   
At the top of the stairs, Obito turned right and started walking down the hallway. The hall looked the same as the rest of the house. There were at least six different doors, all of them made from the same type of wood as the front door. Each door also had initials engraved on them in fancy lettering. He knew the initials M.U. very well. The first room they passed was Madara’s room, however the next couple sets he didn’t recognize, I.U. and S.U. He wasn’t sure who those could be and actually there were two sets with the same initials, only the lettering was in a slightly different style to tell a difference. The final room they came to had the initials O.U. on the door. This must have been Obito’s room. It was the last door on the left.   
“This is my room. You should be able to find it pretty easily. Just pay attention to the initials on the doors and you won’t forget who’s room belongs to who.” Obito reached out and turned the bronze colored knob. The door was slowly opened and the sight of the room made Kakashi gasp softly. It was much bigger than his own room. The bed had to be a king sized bed. Kakshi could curl up in the middle and there would still be plenty of room. The walls and flooring matched the rest of the house, but Obito’s room also contained a black sofa with a red throw rug and a wooden coffee table in one corner of the room. There was a desk in a different corner that seemed to be well organized, but also had some paperwork and a rather expensive looking laptop.   
Kakashi’s eyes drifted back toward the bed. It was covered with a large black comforter and it wasn’t made, so Kakashi could see the satin sheets underneath. He was sure that bed felt really comfortable. He honestly wanted to jump on it, but he’d wait until Obito left.   
“You can put your stuff in the closet for now. We can organize everything later. Change into something comfortable and watch some TV or take a nap. I’ll be back soon.” Obito leaned over and kissed Kakashi on the forehead before leaving the room to go find Madara.  
Once alone, Kakashi shut the door and put all of his stuff away where Obito had instructed him to. He then made his way toward Obito’s dresser. Was he really about to do this? The first draw he opened, he was lucky enough to find exactly what he wanted. He pulled out a white long sleeved shirt that was made out of soft cotton. He undressed down to his underwear and slid the shirt on over his head. It came down to just barely cover the boxers he was wearing and the sleeves were covering his hands slightly. He didn’t think anyone would be coming in, so he decided to take off his mask as well before he crawled onto the bed.  
A satisfied sigh escaped from him as he snuggled down into the soft sheets. The bed was way softer than he thought it would be, plus it was against a wall with a rather large window, so Kakashi had a perfect view outside. Something else he hadn’t noticed was that the room had a sliding glass door that led out to a small balcony. He smiled very lightly as he hugged one of the large pillows to his chest.   
That’s when he realized just how heavy his eyes were. Before he knew it, he had passed out completely, not even bothering to shut the light off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hi everyone! Chapter Seventeen is finally finished! Sorry not much excitement happened here, but Kakashi had to get moved! I plan on revealing the extra parings in the next few chapters as well! Each Uchiha has their own special someone! Can you figure out those extra initials?? Hmmm?? Anyways, all of that and more coming up soon! Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you guys next time!!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	18. Chapter Eighteen

In his own room, Madara had Sakumo in his lap. They were both sitting behind the raven’s desk, Madara’s lips were attached to the grey haired male’s neck. He was getting ready to sink his fangs into the other when a low knock distrubed them, ruining the moment. He growled lowly, moving his hands to Sakumo’s waist.   
“Eh!? What are you doing?” Sakumo asked with a flustered expression.  
“Just relax my love and try not to move around too much or he’ll know exactly what’s going on….” Madara purred lowly as he slid his hands down Sakumo’s jeans. “Come in, Obito. Just make it quick.  
Sakumo bit his lip hard right as the door opened. Obito slipped inside the room and shut the door behind him. When he turned to face his guardian, he stopped and lifted a brow. Maybe this was a bad time. This scene didn’t look like something he should be seeing.  
“I-I can come back a little later…” Obito muttered as he rubbed the back of his head.  
“Nonsense. What do you need? I can tell it’s important.” Madara hummed softly as he continued to mess with Sakumo’s lower region. The grey haired male was having one hell of a time keeping his mouth shut, but he was determined to stay as still as possible.  
“Well… Kakashi came home from school and he was completely terrified about something that happened on his way home… After he told me what happened, I knew I had to inform you right away.” Obito placed his hands in his pockets, trying to decide the best way to explain this.  
“Oh? What on earth happened to freak him out so badly?” Madara asked. He started to grow more bold and ended up sliding his bare hand into Sakumo’s boxers, purposely rubbing against his half hard member. Sakumo dug his nails into his thighs, his body was already trembling slightly.   
“He ran into someone...someone I didn’t think we would be seeing ever again. It’s been years since he’s crossed our path because I thought we had finally defeated him once and for all… A man with pale skin, long raven hair, snake-like eyes and a sickenly sweet voice…” Obito watched Madara’s facial expression go from calm to completely serious.  
“You don’t mean… There’s no way in hell he returned.” Madara looked extremely pissed off. He had forgotten what he was doing and ended up gripping Sakumo a little too tightly, causing his mate to cry out in pain. “Oh shit! Sorry babe…” He snapped out of it instantly and ended up releasing Sakumo from his old to avoid hurting the other again.  
“Madara! Stop fondling him and take this seriously! Orochimaru is back! The last thing he said to Kakashi before disappearing was something about us meeting our end! He wants revenge and I know he’ll stop at nothing to get it!” Obito suddenly shouted out. He felt bad for yelling with Sakumo there, but Madara wasn’t taking this seriously enough.   
An irritated sigh escaped the older raven as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against his mate’s back. He was trying to think of the best way to take care of this without putting any of them at risk. Orochimaru could easily target their mates to start with his revenge, which meant they were in danger. It had been a good call to bring them here. Finally, Madara looked up from Sakumo’s shoulder.  
“You have to pull Kakashi out of school until we catch him, Sakumo… Orochimaru is a very dangerous man. He’ll stop at nothing to take down the Uchiha clan, and that means he’ll even attack you and your son. You can’t leave this place alone..” Madara looked at Sakumo with a very serious expression. The grey haired male didn’t want to do such a thing to his son, but he knew there was no choice in this situation. He simply nodded his head, showing that he understood.  
“I’ll call the school in the morning and tell them Kakashi is being removed for the time being. He isn’t going to like this one bit, but he’ll deal with it.” Sakumo sighed softly. His face was still a dark shade of red from when Madara had been teasing him. He was even more embarrassed at the fact that he ended up crying out in pain when Madara grabbed him too tightly.  
“Obito, you’ll have to warn the others so they can protect their mates as well. We need to be ready so everyone has to be at full strength...unfortunately, that might mean some extra feeding…” Madara sighed quietly. Extra feeding would easily wear their mates out, but the blood of their mates would make them stronger. “Saku...can you handle extra feedings…?”   
“For you, I can handle it… I know you’ll be careful.” Sakumo turned slightly and placed a hand on Madara’s cheek reassuringly. Madara nodded his head slightly and returned his gaze to Obito.  
“Make sure you tell them everything. Don’t leave out any details. If we let Orochimaru win, we lose everything. I trust you Obito. Your parents would be proud if they could see you now. I know we’ll succeed in taking that bastard down.” Madara grinned slightly and Obito nodded.   
“I’ll have them all informed by tonight. I’m gonna check on Kakashi and make sure he’s settled in. See you at dinner.” Obito bowed his head and exited the room.  
“Madara…” Sakumo’s soft voice hit the older raven’s ear, earning his attention right away.  
“What’s wrong? Are you sure you can handle extra feedings?” Madara asked in a worried tone.   
“Not that, I’ll be fine. I’m just worried about you and the others.” Sakumo replied as he snuggled close to the older male.  
“Everything will be fine, I promise.” Madara tightened his hold on the grey haired male. If he were to be honest, he wasn’t sure if things would be alright or not, but for now he would believe it for Sakumo’s sake, and for the sake of the others.  
‘That damn snake… I can’t believe he’s returned once again…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Mahhh! I'm so sorry it has taken awhile to get this chapter out. I've been drained from work lately and just haven't had any motivation... Anyways, I'm sorry for the wait but I'm pleased to bring you chapter eighteen! I've been reading all your comments and I gotta say, I really appreciate them! You guys are so awesome! Thank you so much! Also, we are at almost 2000 views! Amazing!! Ugh, I can't thank you guys enough! I'm glad you all have been keeping up with this story! I'll try to update again as soon as possible! Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you guys in the next update!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Obito sighed as he made his way back to his room. He didn’t remember shutting the door, so that must have meant Kakashi closed it after he left. The raven quietly opened the door so he could slip into the room. He carefully shut it behind him and started to look around. At first he didn’t see Kakashi, which caused him to become slightly worried. However, as he walked further into the room, a familiar scent hit his nose. Kakashi was still here, but where?   
His dark eyes scanned over the room. It seemed that Kakashi had left the light on by mistake, but that still didn’t tell him where the other was. Finally, Obito’s eyes fell on a small lump in his bed. So that’s where he had disappeared to. Chuckling softly to himself, Obito slowly made his way over to the bed, hoping to keep fairly quiet. Once he reached the edge, a small sigh escaped him. What a sight this was.   
Kakashi was curled up near the wall, hugging a pillow tightly. The blankets were just barely covering him, giving Obito the sight of him wearing that long sleeved shirt. A low rumble came from the raven’s chest. He wanted to pounce on Kakashi so badly, but at the same time he didn’t want to wake the grey haired male up. He was torn on what to do, but eventually decided to sit himself down on the edge of his bed. He brought a hand up and very carefully ran it across Kakashi’s pale cheek and jawline. He definitely preferred his mate without a mask on, but only for his eyes. He didn’t want anyone else to see his perfect features.  
A small groan suddenly escaped the sleeping figure on the bed. Obito retracted his hand rather quickly, hoping he hadn’t woken the other up by mistake. He watched Kakashi release the pillow he had been holding, only to roll onto his back. Obito whined very softly. Due to him rolling, Kakashi’s neck was now perfectly exposed. Obito’s eyes trailed over the markings he had previously left on the grey haired male. He swore Kakashi was just trying to tease him now. How foolish of him to even try to do such a thing, even if he wasn’t awake.   
“You….are the worst little tease I’ve ever met…” Obito muttered lowly.   
“Am I? I had no idea?” Kakashi’s soft voice rang in Obito’s ears, causing him to slightly glare. So he was awake, and fully aware of what he was doing.   
“So you weren’t sleeping…” Obito huffed slightly, only to shift so that he was hovering over the slightly smaller male. He watched Kakashi’s eyes flutter open as a grin formed on his face.   
“Oh I was...but I heard you come in so I decided to keep pretending.” Kakashi laughed softly. He brought his hand up and lightly pressed it against Obito’s cheek.   
“You little brat…” Obito grasped the hand that was on his cheek, only to turn his head and lightly press his lips onto Kakashi’s wrist. “And you left the light on…”  
“That was an accident. I settled down and ended up passing out for a bit...your bed is really soft…” Kakashi hummed, propping his free arm behind his head. He watched Obito continuously kiss on his wrist, getting dangerously close to where his pulse was. Kakashi’s heartbeat started getting faster, and Obito must have noticed because he parted his lips and ran his tongue directly over the throbbing spot on his wrist.   
“You seem like you’re getting rather nervous now…” Obito glanced at Kakashi from the side and smirked slightly. “Your heart is beating insanely fast…”   
“S-shut up…” Kakashi puffed his cheeks out, forming a pout on his face. It wasn’t nerves at all. Obito was teasing him now, and it was causing excitement to rise within him. Damn this vampire for making him like this.   
“Or maybe you’re not nervous at all…” Obito paused, only to lick at Kakashi’s wrist again. He heard a small sound, confirming his suspicions. “You’re getting rather excited. It’s as if you’re just asking me to bite you.”  
“I am not! Don’t get such ideas in your perverted head!” Kakashi shouted defensively. Those words may have come out of his mouth, but it wasn’t what his mind or body were saying. He couldn’t even bring himself to pull his arm from Obito’s grasp. The raven chuckled once again, flashing his sharp fangs toward Kakashi. The sight caused him to shudder slightly. Those were the very fangs that pierced his neck every time and gave him such a rush.   
“You know...you’ve never actually gotten to watch me do this… You’ve only felt it.” Obito suddenly moved. Before Kakashi knew it, he was in a sitting position with Obito behind him. He was propped in the middle of Obito’s legs, leaning against his hard chest. His wrist was seized once again, causing him to gasp in surprise.   
“H-hey…! What are you doing…?” Kakashi asked. Now he was worried. As he turned his head to look at Obito, he froze. Obito’s fangs were directly on his skin now, but he wasn’t biting yet. Kakashi tried to look away, but Obito’s other hand caught his chin, not allowing him to move. Their eyes locked for a moment, then Obito slowly started to bite down.  
Kakashi gasped softly as he watched those porcelain white fangs pierce through his pale skin. They sank in slowly, causing a dull pain to run through Kakashi’s arm. Small drops of blood were slowly starting to drip down his arm and onto the bed. He wanted to look away so badly, but found that he couldn’t. Obito’s dark colored eyes turned into a crimson shade of red as he slowly started to drain the blood from the other.   
This was dangerous, very dangerous. During this session, Kakashi’s body was growing hot once again. A feeling he knew all too well. He started panting slightly, feeling the heat quickly rush toward the lower half of his body. This was such a horrible time for this to be happening.   
As Obito slowly retracted his fangs from Kakashi’s arm, a small moan escaped from him. Kakashi’s eyes were only half open, but he could see the blood dripping from Obito’s lips. Why did that look attractive on him? Shouldn’t he be disgusted by such a sight? His arm was trembling slightly as he lowered it onto the mattress.   
“You are excited…” Obito muttered out as he examined Kakashi’s face.   
“It’s all your damn fault…” Kakashi shifted uncomfortably. His body was still very hot and there was an uncomfortable tightness in his boxers now. Obito hummed slightly as his hand came down and lightly rubbed Kakashi’s clothed member. Kakashi gasped softly, his legs were trembling at the sudden touch.   
“Oh my… You’re such a naughty one…” Obito hummed to himself as he removed himself from the bed. He heard Kakashi whine in protest, but all he was doing was shutting the light off. As soon as the room went dark, Obito was back on the bed. He sat upright, pillows were placed behind his back to keep him from being too uncomfortable. His own pants were tight, but he wanted to see what Kakashi would do this time.   
“W-why are you teasing me so much…?” Kakashi looked like a disappointed child. He sat on his knees near Obito’s legs. The shirt he wore was being held down by his hands to try and hide his erection, and even though it was dark, Obito could tell his mate was very flustered.   
“Mmm...well I don’t know what you want. You’ll have to show me…” Obito patted his thigh slightly. “Come on now. I know you can do it.”   
Could he actually do it though? Sure, Kakashi had asked for it last time, but now Obito was trying to encourage him to make the first move and everything. That was rather embarrassing and he didn’t know if he could manage.   
After thinking it over for a moment, Kakashi finally sighed and moved himself to where he was sitting in Obito’s lap. He had one leg on each side of the raven and his hands were propped on Obito’s chest. He tightly gripped the raven’s shirt while trying to calm his nerves.   
“Let’s get started, my love…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Ehem...Hi everyone! I promise I have not forgotten about this story! As you can see, the end of this chapter is leading up to...well more smut and unfortunately, smut chapters take a little longer for me to write ^^" So something to look forward to when I finally get the next chapter finished! It will be a Lemon chapter so be prepared once it's finally finished (Though it's still gonna take me some time because as I said, I take forever with these chapters) Anyways, I'm sorry it took so long to update. I'll do my best to get the next one done as soon as possible! Thank you so much for your patience and support throughout this story! I'll see you guys in the next update! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


End file.
